


My rock

by Caidenxs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Elf lore changed a bit, F/M, Gold Sick Fíli, Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Mentions of it really, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, So is Fili at times, Thorin Is an Idiot, actually I mess around with a lot of lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidenxs/pseuds/Caidenxs
Summary: A half-breed joins Thorin's company, leaving her isolation behind. However, her secrets may prove to be her downfall when she falls in love with Fili. Can she prove herself? Or will Thorin be too much of an ass?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took this from my old account. So if this looks familiar, it is. I'm working on the sequel now, which will focus on my own plot and not any of the movies.

Gandalf was walking along the path calmly, taking in the sights and sounds of the peaceful little village. He suddenly smiled and spoke to the night air.

"I know you are there. Come, join me."

There was no sound, yet suddenly a young woman stood next to him, grinning. She was short, maybe a couple inches taller than an average Dwarf. Her long black hair was tied back with a piece of leather, stripped from her outfit which was simply a leather pants, a dark blue tunic, and a heavy cloak. Her boots were leather too, soft and soundless with wear. Her eyes were a deep green, set above a strong nose and pale pink lips, her upper slightly thinner than her lower. She had a faint tan and her ears were long and pointed. She carried a bow across her back with her quiver and the handles of two daggers stuck out of the tops of her boots. A small bag hung from her belt.

"Ah, there is no sneaking up on you, is there?" she asked, her voice slightly husky and lilting with an accent.

"No sneaking up on wizards, you know that," he said with a nod.

"Can sneak up on anyone else. Including that Elf prince from Mirkwood," she said rather proudly.

"Impressive. Elves are hard to sneak up on, as they mostly do the sneaking."

She shrugged. "When you live with no home, constantly having to move around, you can sneak up on almost anyone."

He eyed her, noting the new scar on her left forearm and a new sword hanging from her belt. "Still haven't found anywhere to settle yet?"

"No. Since I am a half-breed, no one wants to make eye contact," she informed him, lowering her gaze.

It was true. She came from two different races. Her mother was a fair Elf, a healer that had been renowned across Middle-earth. Her father was of the race of Dwarves, a strong warrior who had gotten hurt in battle near Rivendell. Her mother had been the one assigned to heal him and the two fell in love. Elrond had given them shelter as they found out she was carrying a child. When the child had been born, however, her mother had gotten sick since she was carrying something half-Dwarf. Her father went out with some Elves to gather herbs to heal her when their little group had been attacked by Orcs. Two Elves and her father were slain. The remaining Elf hurried back to Rivendell, but empty-handed. Since she did not have the herbs, her mother soon died, holding her daughter to her chest. The elves named her Malrin after her mother.

"What about the Elves of Rivendell? Surely they would look after you, they had your mother and father," Gandalf said.

"I have not been back there since I ran away when I was ten," she murmured, still looking down.

"Ah, right. Why did you run?" he asked, a glint in his eyes. She rubbed the back of her leg with her foot.

"Why are you here in the Shire?" she asked, changing the subject. He smiled kindly and let her change it.

"I am here to guide Dwarves and a Hobbit on an adventure," he said.

She scoffed. "Hobbits do not go on adventures. They are kind, peaceful creatures who enjoy the quiet. They treat me well, but they are still hesitant around me."

"This one will. Why not join us?" Gandalf asked, knowing this would be good for her. Malrin rubbed her chin in thought.

"I will test it."

"Understood. Come."

They walked the path to a little house with a round door. There were a bunch of Dwarves outside already, falling through when the door was open. Gandalf bent down to peer into the house while Malrin had to hide her smile.

As Gandalf talked with the Hobbit, Malrin looked around at the Dwarves. They didn't seem to notice her yet, which told her how hungry they were that they didn't notice a woman among them. She observed the different Dwarves. She noticed a young looking one with no real beard talking to a blond Dwarf who looked similar to the young one. She sat in a chair and watched them more. The black-haired one was cute, but her eyes were drawn to the blond one. The two were taller than the other dwarves and held themselves straighter and prouder, if that were possible.

She noticed the blond's eyes traveled to her, then he did a double-take. Tugging on the black-haired Dwarf's coat, he leaned them in and whispered something. Malrin scowled and stood, seeking out Gandalf.

"Ah, Malrin. Meet Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo, this is Malrin."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss," the Hobbit said, bowing slightly. "Pardon me for asking, but what exactly are you? Your ears say Elf, yet you are pretty short to be full Elf."

She smiled tightly. "I am half Elf. My father was a Dwarf."

"Fascinating," Bilbo said. He was the first person besides Gandalf to say she was anything other than an abomination.

"What? There's a girl here?" one of the dwarves asked.

"Yes, Bofur," Gandalf said, capturing the attention of the twelve Dwarves. "This is Malrin. She will be joining us."

"Thorin will not like that," a white-haired Dwarf said.

"Don't worry, Balin. Thorin will come around," Gandalf assured him. The Dwarf smiled.

"If anyone can convince him, it'd be you," he said, chuckling. "Lovely to meet you, lass. Balin, at your service."

"Malrin at yours," she said, matching his bow. Soon, each Dwarf introduced himself. She noticed the blond-haired one was named Fili and the one he was talking to was his younger brother, Kili.

Balin walked up to her and said in a low voice, "if I were you, lass, I'd cover your ears until Thorin is convinced. He has reason to hate Elves as much as the next person and will not take kindly to having one among us." She nodded and untied her hair, letting it fall around her face in straight lines. The rest of the Dwarves went back to eating and singing, but she felt someone behind her and turned. Looking down slightly, she saw Fili standing there.

"If I may, milady, you are very beautiful," he said. She blushed and forced herself not to tense.

"Thank you. That may be the first time someone has said that to me," she admitted.

"Why's that?" he asked curiously.

She sighed. "Because I am a half-breed. To many, that is a fate worse than death."

"Which is ignorant of them," Gandalf interrupted, trying to make her feel better. Suddenly there was a knock at the door again. Everyone went silent except for Gandalf. "Ah, he is here."

Malrin slipped into the shadows, gesturing to Gandalf to let her know when it was time to show herself.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice." This Dwarf was dressed to impress and he had long black hair. "I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door."

"Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago," Bilbo protested.

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf informed him. Malrin silently chuckled at that. She noticed Fili looking around, as if looking for something.

_Looking for her_ , her mind whispered. Impossible though. They had just met. Why should he be looking around as if concerned?

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said.

"So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked.

"Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued, circling him.

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant." Malrin stifled a laugh at Bilbo's answer.

"I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar," Thorin said dismissively. The other Dwarves laughed.

"Thorin, one more joins us. A woman, yes, but a great warrior." Gandalf gestured to her, somehow knowing where she was. She stepped out of the shadows. Thorin's eyes narrowed, examining this new addition.

"Why?" he asked, also standing.

"I figured it would be best for everyone. She is a most excellent fighter, able to blend in with the shadows with no sound, and as good with her arrows as the Elves," Gandalf boasted. She politely lowered her gaze as Thorin walked forward to examine her closely.

"What does your family think of you joining a bunch of Dwarves?" he asked her. He wasn't harsh about it, simply curious.

"I don't have a family. My mother died from a sickness during childbirth and my father died while getting herbs for her. He was slain by Orcs," she said. "I was their first child."

"No aunts? No uncles to take you in?" he asked.

"No." She lifted her gaze, straightening her back.

"I am unsure about a woman joining us," he said to Gandalf, turning his back to her. "She will slow us down."

Quick as a flash and silent, she grabbed his sword from his belt and twisted from his reach as he clenched his fists and turned back. She held his sword, twirling the tip against her finger.

"Slow you down, huh?" she asked with a smirk. He seemed impressed despite himself.

"Fine. But if you start to slow us in any way, we leave you," he said. She nodded.

"Fair enough," she said. She handed him his sword back.

"How are you able to do that?" one of the Dwarves asked. Bombur, she thought his name was.

"Years on the run," she answered without thinking. Thorin turned back around quickly.

"On the run? From who? For what? I will not aid a criminal."

"She did nothing dangerous," Gandalf said, waving a hand. "Let us not worry about it."

Thorin cast her one last look, then went to sit at the table to eat his share of the meal. She turned and walked past the Dwarves to the front door. She told Bilbo she was just stepping out and exited the crowded house. After years alone, she was itchy around crowds. She sat on a stone and leaned against the fence, looking up at the stars. She heard rustling behind her and someone sat next to her.

"Is it true?" Fili asked her. "Is it true what Balin said?" She knew what he was talking about.

Sighing heavily, she nodded slightly. "I suppose you're going to run and tell Thorin now?" she asked, still looking up.

"No," he said. She looked to him, startled. His light gray eyes, so unlike his brother's, were bright with excitement. "It is looked down upon, but my brother and I have always been fascinated by Elves. But, if I may, you are about our height?"

"I am not fully Elf. My father was a Dwarf, like you all. There were many who hated their union, but they had sought refuge in Rivendell," she explained.

"Why are you not there? Did the Elves there not let you stay?" Fili asked. She couldn't stop the flinch again.

"I ran from there. I will not go back."

Fili dropped the subject, something she was grateful for. They sat in silence for a moment, admiring the stars, when he spoke again.

"You disappeared. In there. How?"

"You noticed?" She looked at him again. "Nobody ever notices."

Something like a blush came upon Fili's face. "I must admit I've been watching you since I learned you were there. I noticed when all of a sudden it was as if you never existed." Malrin smiled.

"Years of practice," she said in answer to his question.

"Why _are_ you on the run?"

"Not on the run, per say, just merely homeless. Nobody wants anything to do with a half-breed. They think the races should stick to within their own race." She gave a sad smile and leaned back again. "That's why I like looking at the stars and mountains so much. They never change. You can always count on them to be there for you."

"Who betrayed you?" Fili asked quietly. Malrin closed her eyes for a moment.

"My uncle. The only family I have left and the only family I don't claim."

"Who is your uncle?" Fili couldn't help but ask. But she was spared answering by the front door opening and the Dwarves walking out. She noticed Kili give his brother a wink and how Thorin eyed her with suspicion for being alone with Fili.

"We head out now," he said with authority.

"What about Mr. Baggins?" Malrin asked, standing up.

"He will not be joining us," Thorin said. Gandalf chuckled as he stepped through the door last, shutting it.

"He will. Just give him time."

She would of preferred bounding through the trees, but that would give away her Elvish heritage. She was given a pretty tawny pony. Elves could speak to and understand animals, a gift she was given from her mother.

_"You're a light one,"_ the pony given to her told her. She didn't want to speak back in case one of the Dwarves were listening. She simply patted the pony's neck and they set off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malrin's secret comes closer.

As Gandalf predicted, the Hobbit ended up joining them. As they settled down for the night, Bilbo was tending to his pony when they all heard the sharp cry in the night.

 

"What was that?" he asked, looking timid and terrified.

  
"Orcs," Kili answered.

  
"Orcs?" Bilbo sounded confused.

  
"Throat-cutters," Fili added. "There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them."

  
"They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood," Kili finished. The two brothers chuckled at Bilbo's face.

  
"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked in a deadly voice. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?"

  
Fili and Kili shut up right away. "We didn't mean anything by it," Kili mumbled.

  
"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

  
Malrin watched as Balin walked over to the brothers. "Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs." He then told the tale of Thorin's family fighting the Orcs. Malrin listened intently, allowing a small measure of pity to feel for Thorin. Once the story was done and everyone asleep, she laid there, awake. She did not require much sleep. She could rest for an hour and be good for three days. She gave up on sleep and got up, careful not to wake anyone. She wandered over to the ponies and sat beside hers, Minty.

  
"Hey there, pretty girl," she whispered.

  
" _You speak our language?_ " Minty asked.

  
"Yes. I'm half Elf," Malrin explained.

  
Minty bucked her head. " _Explains why you're so light_." Then she snorted quietly. " _Heads up. Company_."

  
Malrin looked up to see Fili standing there with a small canteen.

  
"Uh, I noticed you couldn't sleep. I brought you some water," he said, holding the canteen out. She smiled gently and took it, gesturing for him to sit.

  
"I don't require much sleep. I slept yesterday and can go for two more days."

  
Fili looked a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, then you don't have to drink the water. I just figured you were thirsty."

  
Malrin laughed quietly. "It's quite alright. Thank you." She uncapped the canteen and took a drink.

  
" _He's unusually cute for a Dwarf_ ," Minty said, tossing her head slightly. Malrin bit down on her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

  
" _He's nothing compared to that brother of his_ ," another pony named Monfur added. Malrin knew him to be Kili's pony.

  
"What are they saying? You can speak their language, can't you?" Fili asked softly.

  
Malrin chuckled. "The ponies think you and your brother are cute."

  
"And you?"

  
Malrin glanced down, unaccustomed to being around someone so blunt and forward. She was about to answer when another low howl ripped through the air. It sounded closer than before. It woke most of the company, including Thorin who deemed it unsafe. They woke the rest and moved on, the sun rising over the horizon.

  
Fili rode next to Kili, right behind Thorin, while Malrin rode towards the back next to Bilbo, who was quiet.

  
"Doesn't your hair get in the way?" he asked after a while.

  
"Yes. But I cannot tie it back, lest my ears show."

  
"Can't you claim to be part Hobbit?" he asked innocently.

  
"Our ears are different. Yours are wider with a faint point. Mine are narrow, long, and the point is defined. Anyone with eyes can tell where my ears come from."

  
"When are you planning on telling Thorin?"

  
"Whenever Gandalf lets me I suppose. In case you haven't noticed, he's been finding excuses to keep Thorin from questioning me," Malrin said.

  
Bilbo nodded quietly, eyeing her. She was fascinating to him. He watched her flinch every time Rivendell is mentioned, how she's kept watch more than anyone he's ever seen, how she always kept to the edge of the group like she's ready to run at a moment's notice. She was the twitchest, quietest, most tense person Bilbo's ever seen besides Thorin. But...at the same time, he saw how she treated the animals as if they were people, how she could work with just about any weapon the Dwarves handed her, and how she kept looking at Fili like he was a rare jewel she had unearthed.

  
They came across a destroyed house.

  
"We'll camp here for the night," Thorin announced. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

  
Gandalf looked around the ruined shelter as the brothers ran off. "A farmer and his family used to live here," he said quietly. Malrin only heard him because of her superior hearing.

  
"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going," Thorin continued.

  
"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley," Gandalf said.

  
"I've told you already. I will not go near that place," Thorin said.

  
"Me either," Malrin interrupted. "Gandalf, you said nothing about going to that place."

  
"You, go with Dwalin. Gather wood for the fire," Thorin demanded.

  
She looked ready to argue, but Gandalf cut in. "Malrin, go. I will explain later."

  
She nodded stiffly and turned, not bothering to wait for Dwalin.

  
When they went into the forest, most of the sticks on the ground were damp, so Malrin climbed trees, snapped branches off, and tossed them down to Dwalin.

  
"So, lassie, what made you come with us?" the Dwarf asked.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Well, from what I understand, you don't journey with people. In fact, I've never heard of you, and I hear lots of things at the pub."

  
Malrin paused in snapping branches off, thinking hard. Why did she agree? Was it because Gandalf asked her too? She trusted him, probably the only one she trusted. Was it because after nearly one hundred years of being alone, she had the chance to journey with people who, so far, have treated her like any other person?

  
"I don't fully know," she finally answered. She finished with the branch and hopped down, landing with no more than a soft rustle.

  
Dwalin eyed her, seeming to think hard about something. "Lassie, I've seen you and Fili talking."

  
"Yeah?" She was wondering where this was going.

  
"You know Thorin is a king, right? He is the rightful King under the Mountain. Fili is his heir. He is to be named King after Thorin dies."

  
"What does this have to do with me simply talking to him?" Malrin demanded.

  
"I am simply explaining that there is no chance for anything to happen. You're a half-breed, he is of a long, proud line of royalty. Don't let him get close to you, think of his needs first."

  
Malrin was furious now. How dare he! As if Fili would be interested in her anyways. "Don't worry. I have no desire to be anything of the sort to anyone," she said coldly, throwing the branch at his feet. Dwalin picked it up and nodded, leaving her without another word. She needed to calm down, so she climbed the tree again and started running along the branches. She grabbed a high branch and swung herself up, now standing above the trees. She closed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ears, listening to the world around her. Suddenly she heard a shout.

  
"Trolls!" It sounded like Kili. She whipped her head back towards the camp, moving quickly. It took her no time to get back to the company, minus Bilbo and Gandalf. She untucked her hair and dropped down next to Oin.

  
"Let's go," Thorin called out, ignoring her dramatic entrance. Everyone grabbed their weapons, except Malrin who never traveled without hers.

  
The company followed Fili and Kili to a small clearing. She saw one of three Trolls holding Bilbo in his hand. The ponies were gone. Kili made the first move, stabbing the troll that held Bilbo. The Troll howled with pain and dropped the hobbit. Soon, everyone was fighting. But then they stopped as the Trolls held Bilbo in the air, threatening to rip his limbs off. Malrin glanced to Thorin as he hesitated, then stabbed his sword into the ground. The rest of them put theirs down, including Malrin who hated to part with her bow. Then two Trolls attacked them and put them in bags. They put some on a roaster and started to turn it over the fire. Malrin was bound and thrown between Kili and Gloin. Something inside her clenched in fear as she saw Fili tied to the others above the fire.

  
"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake," Bilbo said, struggling to stand. He managed it.

  
"You can't reason with them! They're half-wits!" Dori called out.

  
"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asked.

  
"I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning," Bilbo said.

  
"What about the seasoning," one of the Trolls asked.

  
"Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

  
Malrin heard the Dwarves argue over that, but she kept quiet, knowing what Bilbo was doing.

  
"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" a Troll asked.

  
"Shut up and let the, uh, flurgerburbur-Hobbit talk," another Troll said.

  
Bilbo hesitated, obviously thinking hard. "Uh, the secret to cooking Dwarf is...um..."

  
"Yes, come on."

  
"It's uh..."

  
"Tell us the secret!"

  
"Ye-yes I'm telling you. The secret is to...skin them first!" Bilbo finally said.

  
"Tom, get me filleting knife," a Troll said.

  
"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"

  
"He's right!" the one named Tom said. "Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf." He picked up Gloin and held him up. "Nice and crunchy."

  
"Not that one, he's...he's infected!" Bilbo yelled.

  
"You what?" one of the other Trolls said.

  
"Yeah. He's got worms in his...tubes." Bilbo watched as Tom threw Gloin down in disgust, making him land on Malrin. "In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

  
"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Oin asked angrily.

  
"Yeah, we don't have parasites, you have parasites," Kili shouted to Bilbo who sighed. Kili then grunted in pain as Thorin kicked him. Looking to Thorin, he realized what was going on and turned back to the trolls.

  
"I've got parasites as big as me arm!" Oin shouted.

  
"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites," Kili yelled, causing Malrin to roll her eyes.

  
"We're riddled!" Nori yelled next.

  
"Yes, we are, badly," Dori said.

  
"What would you 'ave us do then? Let 'em all go?" a Troll asked.

  
"Well..." Bilbo started.

  
"You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

  
"Ferret?" Bilbo sounded insulted.

  
"Fools?" another Troll repeated.

  
Suddenly Gandalf's powerful voice rang out. "The dawn will take you all!"

  
"Who's that?"

  
"No idea."

  
"Can we eat him too?"

  
Then Gandalf broke the rock he stood on, letting the sun's rising light reach the Trolls, turning them to stone. The Dwarves laughed as they realized they were free. As Gandalf untied the dwarves from the spit, Bilbo got out of his bag and helped the ones on the ground. Malrin stood, going and grabbing her weapons from the pile the Trolls made.  
After the company searched the Trolls cave and met Radagast the Brown, they were attacked by Warg scouts. Kili and Thorin killed two, but then they had to run on foot since the ponies had fled. Radagast drew the Orcs, the ones following the Warg scouts, away from the company, but soon they came across more Orcs. As they fought, Gandalf appeared from behind a large rock.

  
"This way, you fools!" he shouted.

  
"Come on, move! Quickly! All of you!" Thorin cried. The Dwarves, Bilbo, and Malrin started to jump into the underground tunnel Gandalf had shown them. They heard a horn being sounded and the sound of Orcs getting hit with something and falling. Malrin looked outside and her heart stopped as she realized Elves had come and were felling the Orcs. She now realized where they were.

  
"Elves," Thorin said quietly.

  
"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or not?" Dwalin called out.

  
"We follow it, of course," Bofur shouted.

  
"No!" Malrin yelled, causing everyone to look at her.

  
"I think that would be wise," Gandalf said, referring to following the path. The Dwarves let their gaze linger for a few seconds more, then started walking. Bilbo stayed behind.

  
"Malrin?" he asked.

  
"I can't. I can't go there. I can't," she said, pleading.

  
"Why not?"

  
"I can't say. I just can't," she insisted, running her fingers through her hair agitatedly, causing her ears to show.

  
"Malrin?" This time it was Fili who had wandered back. Bilbo nodded to him and left to follow the others.

  
"I'm sorry. But I cannot continue this journey," she told him, turning to leave the tunnel. She paused as she realized the Elves could still be around.

  
"Come with us. Whatever is causing you trouble, I can help," he said. "We can all help."

  
"Not with this." She peered out of the tunnel. The Elves were done and were heading away. She started to climb out, but was stopped by Fili's hand on her arm.

  
"Malrin, _please_."

  
She looked back at him, which was her mistake. His eyes pleaded with her and his face was forlorn. She sighed heavily.

  
"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malrin's secret is discovered. Also this is where it becomes slightly AU since I changed Elrond's family. He has no children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for past non graphic child rape. it glosses over, but it is there.

Malrin and Fili joined the others as they heard Gandalf say, "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact, and respect, and no small degree of charm, which is why you will leave the talking to me." The company walked towards Rivendell, Malrin growing more and more tense with each step. They were walking towards the very place, the very person, she had ran from a hundred years ago. Fili noticed this and gently laid a hand on the small of her back, giving her silent strength.

As they entered Rivendell, they were greeted by Lindir, an Elf, as Malrin remembered, who was one of Elrond's guards. Thankfully, not a guard involved in that horrific time.

"Mithrandir," Lindir greeted.

"Ah, Lindir," Gandalf greeted back. Malrin saw Thorin lean in and whisper something to Dwalin.

Lindir started speaking Elvish, probably to keep the dwarves from listening in. Malrin was currently kneeling on the ground to keep from being at all.

"We heard you had crossed into the valley," Lindir said.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond," Gandalf requested.

"My Lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf asked. Just then, the hunting horn sounded and everyone turned to see the returning Elves. It took all of Malrin's strength not to bolt then and there.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouted. The Dwarves immediately circled around Malrin and Bilbo. The Elves rode their horses around the circle, finally stopping. Malrin could still see everything and she watched as Lord Elrond himself stopped in front of Gandalf.

"My friend! Where have you been?" Gandalf asked.

"We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass," Elrond said. He got off his horse and gave Gandalf a hug. "Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has them drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said, gesturing to the company. Malrin ducked her head further as Lord Elrond's eyes traveled over the group.

"Welcome, Thorin, son of Thrain," he greeted. Malrin guessed he had seen their leader.

"I do not believe we have met," Thorin said.

"You have your grandfather's bearings. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed? He made no mention of you," Thorin said coldly.

Malrin bit her lip as Elrond requested the group stay for dinner in Elvish.

"What is he saying?" Gloin demanded. "Does he offer us insult?"

"No, Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf said.

The Dwarves conversed amongst themselves for a few seconds, then Gloin spoke again.

"Ah, well. In that case, lead on."

Elrond gestured for the Dwarves to follow him, then stopped in his tracks. "No," he breathed. Malrin ducked her head even further and buried her face in Fili's cloak. "Malrin?"

She gritted her teeth and let go of Fili, standing tall. "Lord Elrond," she said, as cold as Thorin had been a few moments ago.

"Dear Malrin, it's been so long," he said, stepping closer. She bared her teeth in warning and whipped a dagger out of her boot.

"No closer," she snarled. His face fell as he realized why she was acting so cold towards him.

"Ah, you blame me. For what happened," he said softly. The company was watching them, the dwarves suspicious and Bilbo worried.

"Yes, I blame you! It's your fault!" she yelled.

"How do you two know each other?" Thorin demanded.

"He is my uncle," she spat. She noticed Fili's eyes widen in understanding as he looked at Elrond.

"Excuse me? I assumed you were just a short human." Thorin said, glaring at her. Malrin realized her mistake and closed her eyes in anger. This was all Gandalf's fault, this whole mess!

"Yes, alright? I'm half Elf." She tucked her hair back, showing off her ears. She didn't add that she was half Dwarf since she didn't think that would go over well. "Now, I'll be on my way." She turned to leave, only to find her way blocked by Elrond.

"Malrin, please. Let me explain," he pleaded. She eyed him wearily. Then she glanced to Gandalf, who gave a slight nod.

"Fine. But my weapons stay with me," she said. Elrond nodded instantly.

"Of course. Now, Lindir will show the rest of you to the dining hall," he said, gesturing to Lindir. The Dwarves left, Thorin glaring at her, Fili giving her a worried glance. Bilbo followed more slowly, taking in all the sights and talking to another Elf. Gandalf, Elrond, and Malrin were soon left alone.

"You have five minutes," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Malrin, none of that was my fault. I had no clue what would happen," Elrond began. "How was I supposed to know three of my guards had darkness in their hearts?"

"I don't know, but if you had watched them closer, you would've seen," Malrin said. "They gave all the signs. Watching the children a bit too closely, watching me too closely."

Elrond sighed sadly. "I admit, I was too caught up in my duties. Your mother was Queen of Rivendell, did you know that?"

Malrin uncrossed her arms in surprise. "No," she admitted.

"Aye. Wisest queen we had. She actually cared for those even outside Imladris. So when we received word that some Dwarves were wounded nearby, she was the first one there, tending to them. That's when she met your father, Abram. When she died, when they both died, I was crowned King, since I was the next one in line. I was busy with my duties as the new king, I'm sad to say. I barely paid attention to you, my only niece." Elrond looked distant now, thinking back nearly a hundred and ten years ago, a short time for a fully grown Elf. "I knew you needed watched over, since you are the heir to Imladris now."

"Sorry?" This was all new to her. She had thought Elrond had always been King of Rivendell.

"You are. I have no children. Technically, you should of been Queen before me, but you were a mere infant. You needed protected, and I was far too busy trying to run this kingdom to do it. So I made a mistake. I put those guards on you to keep you safe. But I choose wrong. And for that, I am sorry."

Malrin clenched her fists as she remembered those three guards, remembered her screams for them to stop, screaming for her uncle to save her.

Gandalf laid a hand on her shoulder, giving her strength like Fili had done earlier. "What exactly happened?" he questioned, knowing the answer, but also knowing it would be better for her to say it aloud.

"The three guards came into my room one night. They had a potion, they said. A potion to make me big and strong, something I desperately wanted. I wanted to be big and strong like my uncle," Malrin said. Elrond looked down to the floor. "But it didn't. It made me tired. It made me weak. It took only one to hold me down. The other two said no help was coming. They had knocked out the other guards and it was just us four. They hit me and kicked me. One said this was my fault. They said because I was born, Elrond made them watch over a useless little girl." Her voice shook with anger and unshed tears. "They attacked me. Tore my clothes and forced themselves onto me. The entire time, I screamed for help. I screamed for someone to save me. Afterwards, they left me, naked, bleeding, and drugged. I managed to get dressed and escape. I packed a few clothes and ran."

Elrond hesitantly moved forward, stopping when she flinched. "Malrin, you never stayed to see what happened afterward. One of the other guards woke up to see the three leaving your room. She alerted me. By the time I got to your room, you were gone. But I saw the mess, the blood, your ripped clothing. Malrin, I worked out what had happened and had those three guards beheaded. They are long since dead," he explained. "I take the blame, I do. Because I was so wrapped in myself, I failed the one task I assigned myself. Protecting you."

"They're dead?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. I had them beheaded on the spot," Elrond said. He moved closer and this time she let him reach out. He touched her cheek softly. "How you must of hated me all these years."

"Malrin," Gandalf began. "If you want to stay and reconcile with your uncle, I understand."

She hesitated. "I can't. I have become a little fond of those Dwarves. I cannot just abandon them now."

"I understand," Elrond said. "But after this...whatever this is, is finished, could you maybe come back?" He looked a little hopeful. She bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She now knew it was never her uncle's fault, for there was no faking that sad expression, but it's hard just letting go of feelings she'd felt for a century.

"We shall see," she simply said. Elrond nodded and she excused herself, walking to join the company.

"More like she has become fond of one Dwarf," Gandalf said amusedly.

"She likes one of them?" Elrond asked, curious about how his niece turned out.

"Aye. It is obvious if you watch her. Anyways," Gandalf said, walking with Elrond to the dining table. "Kind of you to invite us. I'm not really dressed for dinner."

"Well, you never are," Elrond pointed out. They sat at the table, Elrond noting that Malrin sat between a blond Dwarf and a black-haired Dwarf.

Malrin enjoyed dinner, but noted with laughter that the Dwarves were not enjoying it at all. Fili, seated on her left, was at least making an attempt while Kili, on her right, didn't even try.

"This isn't really that bad," Fili said to her, waving a leaf. She smiled at him.

"It isn't rabbit, but it can be delicious if you know the right seasoning," she informed him.

"And I assume you know the right seasoning?" he teased her.

"Of course," she said, giving a small smile. She felt tired, having been through alot in the last few hours. She looked to the head of the table and saw Elrond examining one of the swords they had taken from the Troll's cave. As Elrond explained to the company how the swords were made, she saw Bilbo take out the dagger Gandalf had given him.

"I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for their great deeds they do in war," Balin told him.

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battles?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword. More of a letter opener, really."

Malrin chuckled at that, then felt someone watching her. She looked around discreetly and noticed an Elf watching her. His long tan robes told her he was a scholar. He had long dark red hair and dark blue eyes. When he met her eyes, he nodded to her in greeting, looking a bit sad.

"Excuse me," she said, getting up. Most of the Dwarves glanced at her, then back to Elrond. Thorin kept his gaze on her, his brows drawn together, while Fili and Gandalf watched with concern as she left the dining hall.

She kept to the shadows until the Elf in the tan robes passed her hiding spot. Stepping forward, she spoke first, startling the Elf.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Forgive me," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "I did not know you were there. That's never happened before."

She gave a weak smile. "I learned to sneak up on Elves. Now answer me."

"I am Thalen. I watch over the libraries here in Rivendell. Have for a hundred years now," he said.

"Why were you watching me?"

"I heard a whisper that the runaway princess has returned. I had to see for myself." He smiled sadly. "You look so much like your father."

"You knew my father?" she asked.

"Aye. Brave man, he was. Living here with Elves, most of whom thought him mad. Mad for falling for a Elf, let alone an Elf queen," Thalen said. He sighed. "I thought him mad, but not because of that. I thought him mad because he was reckless. Picked fights with anyone who looked at him sideways."

"Elves don't like disorder though. Why did Mother fall for him?" Malrin asked, not really expecting an answer.

Thalen smiled, this one more fond than sad. "Malrin, your mother, was different. She had grand ideas and longed to join all the races in peace. She did not care your father was of the race of Dwarves. She still loved him. He was just as brilliant as she was. They were so excited to be expecting you."

"How did she get sick? Elves do not get ill like that."

"Many suspect witchcraft. No one knows the real reason how an Elf gets sick like that." He paused, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "I was with him that day."

"The day he died?" Malrin asked, unsure if she wanted to hear this.

"Aye. I was the one survivor. That's why I became a scholar. Books are much more peaceful." He rubbed his brow. "We fought so hard that day. But that was no small group of Orcs. I counted at least thirty. We killed twenty-five, but then Glarald fell under an orc's sword. Vulmar died, distracted as he tried saving Glarald. Abram was killed as he came to my own rescue. And for that, I apologize. For I was not quick enough to kill the Orc heading for him."

Malrin felt a bit faint-headed as she took everything in for the first time in her life. The outer edges of her vision began to blacken. She faintly heard Thalen ask if she was alight. She thought she heard another voice yell her name, but then she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im working on the sequel for this, one that will be my own plot and not the movies. thats kinda why this story seems silted and rushed. I just needed to introduce malrin, which means crowned in rock.

"I didn't know Elves could faint."

"Remember, Bofur, she's half-human. I think..."

"She's a bit small to be a human, isn't she? Maybe she's half-Hobbit."

"But she has no traits with them. Except being short. Could it be possible that she's-"

"Maybe. But who is her father?"

"I don't know, but I wonder what happened to her."

"Hope it's nothing bad. She's been kind to us ever since she joined us."

"I dunno. Her and Dwalin seem to dislike each other."

"Dwalin dislikes anybody who's not a dwarf."

"But if she is..."

"I just hope she wakes soon. Fili is beside himself with worry."

"Where is he anyways?"

"Last I saw, Kili was leading him away to get water for her when she wakes."

"Why can't that one Elf do it? The one who told us she fainted."

"I dunno. Besides, I think Fili would've done it anyways. I think he fancies her."

"Get out! Does he?"

"Haven't you seen them? He spends as much time looking at and talking to her as he does his brother. Nobody gets that much attention from him besides Kili. Not even Thorin."

"I think they make a good match."

"You would, Ori, you sap."

"Oi! Watch it or I'll hit you."

"Oh, yeah? Try me!"

"Ori, Gloin, shut it!"

"Shush, she's waking. Back up, give her space."

Malrin woke slowly, blinking her eyes open. She looked around the lit room at the Dwarves surrounding her. She noted only seven Dwarves as Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili were missing along with Bilbo and Gandalf. Ori and Nori stepped forward to help her sit up. She gently waved them off and sat up on her own.

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"In a guest bedroom," Dori answered. "Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, and Gandalf are talking to Lord Elrond."

"I gotta ask," Oin said. "Is it true Lord Elrond is your uncle?"

"Yes," she answered, checking to make sure she had her daggers, sword, bag, and bow. She reached for her quiver.

"Wow," Ori breathed.

"That makes you a princess," Bofur said.

"Worthy of Fili," Bombur pointed out slyly.

Malrin scoffed. "Fili would never take someone like me for a potential mate."

"You mean Thorin and Dwalin would never let Fili take someone like you for a potential mate," Bofur said matter-of-factly. Malrin gave him a sideways glance.

"Exactly."

"Then you must not know Fili that well," Ori said.

"He may not act out all the time like Kili, but he's known to rebel every now and then," Oin said. Bifur grunted in agreement.

"Can we not talk about Fili? There is no chance, no way, of us ever getting together," Malrin said, strapping her weapons to herself.

"Well, this is awkward," she heard Kili say from behind her. She turned and saw the brothers standing there, a goblet of water in Fili's hands.

"Your water," Fili said, his voice emotionless. His face told even less as he set the goblet on a little table. "We will leave you alone now." He looked to the other Dwarves who awkwardly filed past him out of the room.

Malrin couldn't understand why he was acting this way. "Fili," she started.

"You've made your stand. I'll be more considerate and leave you alone," he said. Malrin nodded slowly. She didn't know what to say or do. She hadn't been around another person this long besides Gandalf every now and then for a hundred years. He left the room without another word.

Malrin sunk back down onto the bed, confused. Why did she feel as if she lost something? There was a quiet knock on her door. She told them to enter.

Thalen walked in. "I couldn't help but overhear," he said. "And I think you do not understand what just happened."

"Of course I don't. I haven't been around many people. Just Gandalf, the occasional trader, and the few innkeepers who took pity on me."

"Then let me explain. Because I know how young Mr. Fili feels." Thalen smiled as he took a seat next to her. "When I was much younger, still in the process of growing, I met a girl. She was so beautiful, golden hair, green eyes. But she was a healer. I was a warrior. She feared it would never work since I was constantly going into battle and she would have to patch me up afterwards."

"But did it?" Malrin asked.

"Aye. She is my wife now. Mykaela is her name. But for the longest time, she continually turned me down out of fear. However, when she finally let those fears go and accepted my courting offer, she loved me with all her heart. Still does."

"But I do not fear anything," Malrin protested.

"Yes, you do," Thalen told her. "You fear attachment. You fear that if you let yourself grow close to Mr. Fili, he will hurt you."

She looked down, suddenly understanding. She did fear. She feared he would be just like those guards all those years ago. She felt out of her depth. "I do not know what to do. I am so used to being alone, I do not know how to accept someone into my life. And even so, his uncle would not allow it."

"Why not?" Thalen asked.

"I am a half-breed. I am not worthy for the line of Durin."

"You may be a half-breed, but you are also a princess. Just like Mr. Fili, you are in line for a throne. Half-breed or not, you are worthy. Woe to Oakenshield if he does not see that."

Malrin smiled weakly at Thalen. "Thank you, Thalen. But I fear I have lost him from my brash words."

Thalen winked knowingly at her. "If he truly loves you, it will take little to woo him back." He stood. "I must attend to my scrolls and books, but you know where to find me after this journey of yours."

"How did you know?" Malrin asked him as he headed for the door.

"I am an Elf and a scholar. There is little I do not know," he said before leaving. She chuckled quietly at that and left the room, leaving the goblet untouched. She joined the company, Fili ignoring her to talk to his brother, and they set off towards some mountains. As they walked along the edge, suddenly a thunderstorm began.

"Alright, hold on!" Thorin yelled. Bilbo slipped and Ori and Gloin had to grab him to keep him from falling over the side. "We must find shelter!"

"Watch out!" Dwalin called out. A giant rock was flying towards them. It hit the mountain above them and shattered, raining rock down on them.

"Hold on!" Thorin repeated.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin warned. "It's a thunder-battle! Look!"

Malrin looked with everybody else and saw a Stone Giant hitting another Stone Giant, sending rock tumbling down.

"Well bless me," Bofur said, awed. "The legends are true! Giants! Stone Giants!"

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin yelled at him. Nori reached out and grabbed Bofur.

"Hold on," he said.

Just then, the stone began to break under them. Malrin watched with horror as they were separated.

"Kili, grab my hand!" Fili yelled, reaching for his brother. Kili reached out, but was unable to reach as the breach between them grew. "Malrin!"

The Stone Giant they were standing on stood up and began fighting another one. The half that Fili was with were able to jump to safe land, but the half Malrin was on clung to the rough rock as they were jostled about. Suddenly, they saw their chance and jumped to join the other half. Malrin ended up on Fili, who had caught her as she jumped. Fighting a blush, she quickly got up.

"We're alright! We're alive!" Balin yelled happily.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur asked worriedly. "Where's the Hobbit?"

They looked around until they found him hanging onto the ledge of the mountain.

"Get him," Thorin commanded.

"Grab my hand!" Bofur said, reaching down to help the little Hobbit. "Bilbo! Come on and take it," he added as Bilbo hesitated. They managed to get him up by Thorin swinging down and lifting him.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar," Dwalin said, helping Thorin up.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Her neither," Thorin said coldly, nodding to Malrin. Bilbo looked hurt while Malrin seemed indifferent. "Dwalin." He jerked his head towards a nearby cave. Dwalin followed him to deem it safe for the company to sleep.

As they entered the cave, Gloin spoke. "Right then, let's get a fire started."

"No. No fires. Not in this place," Thorin said. "Get some sleep, we start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan," Balin reminded Thorin.

"Plans change," he said simply. "Bofur, take first watch."

Soon, all the Dwarves were asleep except Bofur who was seated by the entrance to the cave. Malrin looked to Bilbo, who was also awake. They seemed to agree on something and stood together. They were about to sneak off when Bofur spoke quietly.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. They turned to him.

"Back to Rivendell," Bilbo answered.

"No. No. No, you can't turn back now," Bofur said. "You're part of the company. You're one of us."

"I'm not," Malrin said. "I will never be like you."

"And I'm not, am I?" Bilbo asked. "Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should've never run out the door."

"You're homesick, I understand," Bofur started. But Bilbo interrupted him.

"No, you don't! You don't understand, none of you do, you're dwarves! You're used to...to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!"

Bofur's face fell while Malrin's hardened, rethinking leaving with the Hobbit. Bilbo seemed to realize his mistake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere," Bofur said sadly. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do," he added, patting Bilbo on the shoulder. Bilbo turned to leave but was stopped by Bofur. "What's that?"

Bilbo took out his dagger which was glowing bright blue. Suddenly Thorin's voice rang through the air.

"Wake up. Wake up!"

But it was too late. The ground split from under them and they all fell down. Suddenly, they were surrounded by Goblins. They fought, but there was too many. They were herded towards the ugliest Goblin Malrin had ever seen.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" he asked, eyeing them.

"Dwarves, your Malevolence," a Goblin by Malrin said. "And a she-Elf I think, though she's kinda tiny."

Malrin huffed in annoyance. Was everybody going to comment on her height?

"Dwarves? An Elf?" The Goblin king sounded confused.

"We found them on the front porch," the same Goblin said.

"Well, don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!" the king said. The company fought as their weapons were taken from them.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" the king demanded. The company remained silent. "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the she-Elf."

"Wait!" Thorin called out. Malrin closed her eyes in silent relief.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." The king gave a mock bow. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A pale Orc astride a white Warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin argued.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the king asked before turning to a Goblin. "Send word to the pale Orc, tell him I have found his prize."

Turning to another one, the king demanded, "bring them up. Bring up the bone breaker, like I said!" The Goblins rushed to obey as the king began singing. Suddenly, a Goblin that had been going through their weapons dropped a sword that was glowing blue. Malrin recognized it to be Thorin's.

"I know that sword," the king said, scrambling away. "It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all! Cut off his head," he said, referring to Thorin who was grabbed by a Goblin. There was a loud explosion and Gandalf appeared.

"Take up arms! Fight! Fight!" he called out. The company scrambled for their weapons and started fighting the Goblins.

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!" The Goblin king looked fearful.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" Gandalf ordered, starting to run. They ran fast and far, killing Goblins right and left. Right as they were about to escape, the Goblin king appeared.

"You thought you could escape me?" he asked, pushing Gandalf. "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf stabbed the king in the eye, then sliced his stomach open. As the king fell to his knees, he looked up at Gandalf. "That'll do it." He fell then, breaking the bridge they were standing on.

The company yelled as the bridge started falling. As they landed, everyone seemed to be unhurt.

"Well, that could have been worse," Bofur said. Just then, the Goblin king fell onto them.

"You've got to be joking," Dwalin yelled angrily.

They struggled to free themselves when Kili shouted out. "Gandalf!"

They looked to see thousands of Goblins running towards them. "There's too many, we can't fight them," Dwalin pointed out.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet," Gandalf said, helping everyone up. They began running towards an exit.


	5. Chapter 5

"Five, six, seven, eight," Gandalf counted as the Dwarves filed past him into the daylight. "Bifur, Bofur, that's ten. Fili, Kili, Malrin, that's thirteen. And Bombur, that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit?" He began looking around worriedly. "Where is our Hobbit?"

"Curse that halfing! Now he's lost! I thought he was with Dori," Gloin said.

"Don't blame me," Dori defended himself.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Ori said.

"What happened exactly? Tell me," Gandalf demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened," Thorin said, stepping forward. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our Hobbit again, he is long gone."

"No, he isn't," Bilbo himself said, stepping from behind a tree.

"Bilbo Baggins," Gandalf said with a smile. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo, we'd given you up," Kili told him.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Fili asked.

"How indeed?" Dwalin said.

Bilbo laughed nervously and slipped something into his pocket. Malrin saw a glint of gold and wondered what it was.

"Oh, what does it matter? He's back," Gandalf pointed out.

"It matters," Thorin said coldly. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

Bilbo looked at him. "Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books," he said with a shrug. "And my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

Suddenly everyone heard howling as they saw Wargs running down a mountain towards them.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin muttered in disgust.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished. "Run. Run!"

Everyone ran towards the woods. Malrin managed to kill three by shooting arrows over her shoulder. As one came up beside her, Bilbo killed it with his sword. The Dwarves killed a few more, but then they reached a cliff. Malrin wasted no time and swung herself up into a tree.

"Up into the trees. Follow her," Gandalf said. "All of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

"They're coming," Thorin warned as the Wargs came closer and began circling the trees. Malrin watched as Gandalf whispered something to a blue butterfly which flew away.

Just then, a pale Orc came up on a white Warg.

"Azog!" Thorin yelled, unable to believe it.

"Do you smell it?" Azog asked in Black Speech. Malrin understood since she had taught herself every language over the years. "The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain."

"It cannot be," Thorin whispered.

"That one is mine," Azog said, pointing to Thorin. "Kill the others! Drink their blood!"

The Wargs started jumping, knocking some of the trees over. The Dwarves on those trees jumped to different ones. Malrin saw a burst of light and looked up, watching as Gandalf began lighting pine cones on fire and throwing them at the wargs. He lit more and tossed them to the company.

"Fili," Gandalf warned as a pine cone almost hit him. He caught it and threw it. Malrin and Kili let loose more arrows, killing more of the Wargs.

The tree that most of the Dwarves and Gandalf were on sagged and fell, causing the ones on there to lose their balance. Dori was at the tip, in danger of falling off the tree altogether.

Malrin let another arrow fly, mentally smacking her face as Thorin stood and attacked Azog. Azog easily defeated him, knocking him out.

"Bring me the dwarf's head," Azog told an Orc. The Orc nodded and walked up to Thorin. Suddenly, Bilbo rushed up and stabbed the Orc, killing him. "Kill him," Azog ordered, referring to Bilbo. But the rest of the dwarves rushed forward and began fighting the Orcs. As Malrin cut an Orc's throat, she saw some of the Dwarves still on the tree fall, only to be saved by giant eagles. The eagles picked up the rest of the fighting Dwarves, Bilbo, Malrin, and Thorin and flew away, carrying them to safety.

Malrin laid her head against the eagle's broad back. She smiled as she saw Azog snarling.

_"Careful with that one!"_ an eagle called to the one carrying Thorin.

_"I know!"_ he called back. He was carrying him gently in his talons.

She saw some of the Dwarves clinging to the eagles, probably pulling feathers judging by the eagles' soft curses.

"Hey," she called out, drawing everyone's attention. "Don't pull their feathers. They do not like that!"

The eagles sighed in relief as the Dwarves relaxed. She saw Kili grinning like mad, arms outstretched in the wind. Dori and Nori were still tense, but they weren't pulling feathers anymore. Bombur had his eyes closed and seemed to be praying. Fili, she realized, was watching her with a small smile on his face. She smiled back, hesitantly.

_"Drop him slowly."_

_"Easy goes."_

The eagles gently landed and most of the Dwarves scrambled off. Kili seemed reluctant, as did Bilbo. Thorin was laid against the ground in the most gentle manner.

"Thank you," Malrin told the eagles. They welcomed her and flew off.

"Thorin!" Gandalf said, walking over to his still body. "Thorin." Malrin saw him use a bit of magic and suddenly Thorin opened his eyes.

"The halfling?" Malrin heard him ask quietly.

"It's alright. Bilbo is here, he's quite safe," Gandalf assured him.

Thorin got up slowly and advanced on Bilbo, his face thunderous. Malrin touched the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it quickly if Thorin made a move against the Hobbit.

"You!" Thorin started angrily. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us." He paused. "I have never been so wrong, in all my life," he said, pulling the shocked Hobbit into a hug. Malrin dropped her hand.

"But, I'm sorry I doubted you," Thorin said, pulling away.

"No, I...I would've doubted me too." Bilbo glanced her way, smiling slightly. "I'm not a hero, nor a warrior. Not even a burglar." Gandalf laughed. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked suddenly, walking to the edge. Everyone followed.

"Erebor!" Gandalf said. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

"Our home," Thorin said reverently.

"A raven," Oin called out, pointing to a bird flying. "The birds are returning to the mountain."

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush," Gandalf corrected him.

"Well we'll take it as a sign, a good omen," Thorin said.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us," Bilbo said, smiling.

"Well, no point standing around doing nothing," Gloin said.

"He's right," Thorin said. "Let's get a move on." As he passed Malrin, she noticed he still eyed her with suspicion.

As the company, for once in a long time, made their way down slowly and safely. Malrin brushed her hair out of her face, longing for her leather strip she had lost long ago, and followed at the end. They made their way to a suitable spot to stay for a bit. Dori and Nori got a fire going while the rest of the company rested.

Malrin sat a little ways away, but still close enough to be considered part of the group. She was feeling restless, constantly surrounded by people. She just wasn't used to it.

"Your hair gets in the way," Fili noted, sitting next to her.

"Yes," she said, looking down. The two had not spoken to each other since Fili had walked in on the conversation in Rivendell except that one moment when he had called her name during the Stone Giant battle.

"Why do you not braid it back?" he asked her.

She looked down, embarrassed all of a sudden. "I do not know how," she admitted. "I had no parents to teach me, no friends."

He gave a shy smell. "I could braid your hair back. Maybe, after this is all over, I could also teach you."

She smiled back, looking up into his gaze. "I would like that very much," she said softly. He repositioned himself so that he was seated behind her. She leaned her head back so he didn't have to reach very far. As he began to braid her hair, he started talking.

"I used to do this for Kili, when he was much younger. After we practiced sparring, his braids would come undone since he was constantly losing his clasps. I would have to sit him down and redo every braid, knowing I would just have to repeat this the next day."

"You are very close," she pointed out.

"Aye. I worry about him on this quest. He promised Mother he would come back to her and I will do everything in my power to make sure he keeps that promise," Fili said.

"What about you? Did you not make that promise?"

"No. I will make sure Kili keeps his promise, but I am not sure I will survive this quest," Fili told her. Forgetting he was still braiding, she turned around.

"Why do you say that?" she asked quietly.

"Because we will be facing a fire-breathing dragon and I would give my life to save my brother's." Fili's gray eyes looked into her green ones.

She looked away, self-conscious. She felt rough fingers under her chin, turning her face back towards him. She found herself unable to breathe as he seemed to be getting closer.

"Fili!" Thorin's voice called out, sharp and harsh. Malrin flinched as Fili sighed and backed off.

"Your braids are done," he told her before standing and walking over to his uncle.

She touched the braids and felt their delicate design. She noticed something holding them in place and held one up. It was a small leather clasp with tiny beads sewn into it. It looked familiar, but she didn't know where it came from.

"I'm warning you now," Bofur whispered, suddenly kneeling next to her. "Thorin will not like what he's done. You're in for a storm now."

"Why though? He hasn't liked me since I joined you guys, he has no reason to despise me even more so," Malrin said just as quietly. Bofur gave her a sympathetic look.

"Those braids are not those of a sibling or a friend. Those braids are those of a lover's. And those clasps didn't come from nowhere. Look at Fili's braids. Notice anything missing?" Bofur asked, nodding towards where Thorin, Kili, and Fili were standing a ways away. Malrin looked and saw some of Fili's braids were missing clasps.

"I'm telling you because I like you as a friend. I'd hate for you to bear the wrath of Thorin's anger. Tread lightly around the king," Bofur warned.

Malrin smirked. "I do not fear his wrath. He can be no better than the dragon sleeping in the mountain."

Bofur sighed. "Aye. Thorin can be worse."


	6. Chapter 6

"How close is the pack?" Thorin asked Bilbo as he came down from his hiding spot.

"Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it," Bilbo warned.

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked, ignoring Bilbo.

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem," Bilbo tried again.

"Did they see you?" Gandalf asked, looking worried. "They saw you."

"No, that's not it," Bilbo insisted.

"Good, what did I tell you?" Gandalf asked the company. "Quiet as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

Malrin felt bad for Bilbo as the Dwarves agreed with Gandalf. "Will you just listen! I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

"What form did it take? Like a bear?" Gandalf asked, now paying attention to the little Hobbit.

"Ye-yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur accused Gandalf. As Gandalf turned away, Bofur continued on. "I say we double back."

"We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs," Thorin pointed out.

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge," Gandalf said, turning back. Thorin gave him a look that told he just might kill the old wizard.

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?" he asked.

"Neither," Gandalf answered. "He will help us or he will kill us."

Malrin knew who it was now, having met him a couple of times. He had not been very friendly to her, but at least he never tried to kill her.

"What choice do we have?" Thorin asked.

Just then, a loud roar rang through the air, close by.

"None," Gandalf said simply. "This way! Quickly!"

They all began running except for Bombur, who seemed frozen with fear. As he finally started running, he began to overtake everyone except Malrin, simply because her legs were a little longer.

"Into the house!" Gandalf called out when the house came into view. "Run! Come on! Get inside!" The Dwarves tried opening the door, only to find it locked. Malrin quickly reached over them and managed to unlock it. The Dwarves rushed in with Bilbo, Gandalf, and Thorin in tow. But then the door was blocked as the beast's head forced it's way through. They tried shoving the door shut anyways, and finally it shut. Thorin and Bilbo quickly locked it again.

"What is that?" Ori asked, turning to Gandalf.

"That is our host," Gandalf said. The Dwarves and Bilbo looked at him in confusion.

"His name is Beorn," Malrin supplied, causing them to look to her. "He's a skin-changer."

"Sometimes he's a huge backed bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However," Gandalf warned, "he is not overfond of Dwarves."

Ori had his ear pressed to the door. "He's leaving."

Dori pulled him away from the door. "Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell."

"Don't be a fool," Gandalf said, scoffing. "He's under no enchantment but his own. Right. Now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight." He paused, looking towards the door. "I hope."

The Dwarves and Bilbo picked spots to settle for the night. Malrin noticed that Thorin ordered Fili and Kili to sleep near him. She knew it was his way of making sure Fili didn't try to kiss her again.

Because she knew now what Fili had been about to do, after he braided her hair. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, since it seemed like her emotions were all mixed up. It would of been her first kiss. She was excited about that, but also angry at Thorin. Surely his nephew liking a half-breed wasn't that bad! She had not asked Fili to like her, to use his own clasps in her hair. When she had taken Gandalf's offer to join them, she did not expect to fall for a golden-haired dwarf with gray eyes.

* * *

 

Fili didn't get much sleep that night. His mind was busy thinking about all the things that had happened so far. He thought back to that first night at Master Baggins house. When he had arrived with Kili, he never would've imagined meeting her. Malrin. He had told her the truth when he said that Kili and himself have always been fascinated by Elves. They never talked about Elves around Thorin, of course, but they would discuss them when he left. He knew that their sight and hearing were superior to anyone's, they could understand animals, and they were mysterious and fascinating. He knew most healers were Elves, as were most archers. Kili was one of the very few archers that wasn't an Elf, something he was often ridiculed for back in their old home.

Fili couldn't explain it, but he felt drawn to Malrin ever since he noticed her, sitting there, watching him and Kili. He remembered she had scowled when he asked Kili if he had ever seen her before, probably thinking he was saying something bad about her.

He knew, back in Rivendell, that he said he would stay away, but he found that hard to do. During that Stone battle, he had reached for his brother, but he had called her name. And then as they rested, he noticed she kept brushing hair out of her eyes, having lost her tie long ago. When he had offered to braid her hair, he didn't think she would accept. But when she had, he felt something in his heart lighten. He found himself talking about his brother, a topic he usually kept close to his heart since many Dwarves and others bullied Kili a lot because of his lack of beard and his talent with a bow and arrow. But she had listened and made no ill comment towards his brother.

When she had turned around to look at him, he found himself entranced by her beauty once more. Had his uncle not interrupted, he would have finally found out if her lips were as soft as they looked. He had gotten yelled at for that. But, as he told Thorin, he was not a child anymore. He could choose who he wanted for himself.

Fili grew angry, thinking back to that lecture. Thorin had told him he could choose whoever he wanted, but as long as it was a Dwarf of noble status. Not a half-breed who stood taller than him, even if just by a few inches. Kili had jumped to Fili's defense, only to have Thorin round on him.

Not for the first time, Fili wished his uncle wasn't so stubborn. He did not want Thorin to disown him when he chose Malrin, because he will choose her. After this journey, after this battle with that dragon, he will ask her if he could court her, no matter what his uncle says.

With this thought in mind, Fili finally slipped into sleep.

* * *

 

In the morning, the Dwarves began arguing about whether or not they make a run for it.

"Well, I say we leg it. Slip out the back way," Dori said.

Dwalin came up quickly to him. "I'm not running from anyone, beast or no."

"There is no point in arguing," Gandalf said, cutting them off. "We cannot pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever got to the forest. Ah, Bilbo," he said as the hobbit made his way to him. "There you are. Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully. The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds. I will go first, and uh, Bilbo? Malrin? You two come with me."

Malrin nodded and walked over, but Bilbo hesitated, looking to Thorin who nodded his head towards them. "Is this a good idea?" he asked.

"Yes," Gandalf answered. "Now, the rest of you, you just wait here and don't come out until I give the signal."

"Right," Bofur said, sitting near a high window. "Wait for the signal."

"And no sudden moves or loud noises, and don't overcrowd him," Gandalf warned. "Only come out in pairs. Right." He started to leave, then turned back around. "No, actually, Bombur, um, you count as two so you should come out alone." Malrin hid a smile as Bombur nodded. "Remember, wait for the signal." The three walked out into the sunshine. Malrin heard Bofur speaking to the rest of the Dwarves.

"The signal. Right. What signal would that be?"

Malrin noticed how Gandalf hesitated before moving a bit slower to the tall man chopping wood. He cleared his throat nervously and Bilbo looked up at him.

"You're nervous," Bilbo pointed out.

"Nervous? What nonsense," Gandalf said. Malrin chuckled softly as they got closer. "Good morning," he said louder. Beorn ignored them, prompting Gandalf to repeat himself.

Beorn paused in his chopping, looking over his shoulder slightly. "Who are you?" he asked in his deep voice.

"I'm Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey."

Beorn turned around with the axe. "Never heard of him," he said before catching sight of Malrin. "I've seen you before though. What do you want?"

"Well, to simply thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings here last night." Gandalf pointed to the house, unintentionally showing off Bilbo who was hiding behind him. Beorn's eyes fell to him.

"Who is this little fellow?" he asked.

"Oh, well, this would be Mr. Baggins from the Shire," Gandalf said.

Beorn picked up the axe, causing Malrin to slightly tense. "He's not a Dwarf, is he?"

"Why, no," Gandalf said.

"He's a Hobbit," Malrin input. "A good family and unimpeachable reputation."

"A Halfling, a half-breed, and a Wizard. How come you here?" Beorn demanded.

"Well, the fact is that we've had a bad time of it from Goblins in the mountains," Gandalf explained.

"What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do," he said to them.

"You are absolutely right," Gandalf said, waving his hand up and down. Malrin winced as Bofur took that to be a signal. Beorn picked his axe up again as Dwalin and Balin came out and introduced themselves.

"And I must confess that, uh, several of our group are, in fact, dwarves," Gandalf said.

"Do you call two 'several'?" Beorn asked, looking around.

"Well, uh, now you put it that way..." Malrin was amused as Gandalf began stuttering. "Yes, there could be more than two." Oin and Gloin suddenly came out and bowed. "Oh, here are some more of our happy troop."

"And do you call six a 'troop'? What are you, a traveling circus?"

Malrin sighed as Dori and Ori came out, proclaiming to be at his service. Beorn shot them down. As Gandalf tried making peace, Fili and Kili came out.

"Oh, Fili and Kili. I'd quite forgotten. Yes," Gandalf said. "Oh, yes, and Nori, Bofur, Bifur, and Bombur," he continued as the rest of them piled out.

"Is that it?" Beorn asked. "Are there any more?"

Thorin stepped out and Malrin saw Beorn's eyes light up with understanding. He invited them in and began serving them. After he got done filling Fili's drink, he looked to Thorin who was sitting by Fili. Malrin guessed he chose this seat to keep her from sitting there. As it was, she was between Bilbo and Bofur.

"So you are the one they call Oakenshield," Beorn said. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

"You know of Azog? How?" Thorin asked.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the Orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved," Beorn explained. Malrin glanced to the single shackle around his wrist. "Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging Skin-Changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

"There are others like you?" Bilbo asked.

"Once there were many," Beorn answered.

"And now?" Bilbo asked despite Malrin subtlety shaking her head at him.

"Now there is only one." Beorn paused. "You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn."

"Before Durin's Day falls, yes," Gandalf told him.

"You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood."

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the Orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there, except in great need."

"We will take the Elven road, their path is still safe," Malrin said.

"Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, as you know. They're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked. He had been pacing but was now staring at Beorn.

"These lands are crawling with Orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot," Beorn explained. "You will never read the forest alive. I don't like dwarfs, they're greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem less than their own." He picked up a white mouse that Dwalin brushed off his sleeve. Stroking its head softly, he continued. "But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malrin gets through Mirkwood and Laketown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no excuse as to why this wasn't up much earlier than this. I kept everything in Word and, of course, my subscription expired so i lost everything. Anyways, here's chapter seven.

Malrin wished Gandalf stayed with them. He had left suddenly, promising he would meet up with them in the mountain. But, as she watched the Dwarves and Bilbo walk around in circles, she wished he was here to knock some sense in them. She wasn't affected by the air since she was half-Elf, but she could not get the dwarves to listen to her. As they walked further away from the path, she began to notice something strange. The trees were covered in what looked like spider-webs.

"We must turn around," she insisted, stopping in front of Thorin. The rest of the company paid them no mind as they continued to try to find the path.

"I do not take orders from a half-breed," he snarled. "Especially a half-Elf who is trying to steal the throne from me."

Forgetting he was deep under the forest's spell, she scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

"You are trying to get close to my company, to my nephew, to steal my crown, aren't you? I bet you don't even like him!" Thorin paused and tilted his head as if listening to something. "Why don't you pursue one of those guards from long ago?"

She jerked back a step. "How do you know that?" she demanded.

"You think I am just going to walk away while a half-breed talks to an Elven lord? I stayed and listened. I heard everything, including the fact your father was a Dwarf. Tell me," he taunted. "How do you think Fili will feel after he knows the truth? That you are broken and used?"

Her fists clenched, but she held herself back, knowing his mind was addled right now. "You are going to get everyone killed if you do not turn back," she insisted.

He ignored her, turning back towards the rest of the company. Malrin took her sword out, getting a bad feeling. She saw Bilbo climbing a tree and wondered what he was doing. She heard whispers around her, harsh and low. Suddenly Bilbo was falling, landing right on a sticky web. The dwarves were attacked by giant spiders. Malrin started fighting the ones coming for her, but she could not make her way to the Dwarves to help. As she fired an arrow into a spider's face, she noticed Bilbo stabbing one through the web. He escaped the sticky cage and went to help the Dwarves.

"This one puts up a good fight," she heard a spider say behind her. She spun on one foot and stabbed her sword up it's head.

"She'll be nice and juicy once we feast on her," another one said.

"Over my dead body," she snarled, slashing through the air.

"Our pleasure," the spider said, circling her. She heard the Dwarves suddenly talking, freeing themselves from the web traps and making sure everyone was alright.

"Malrin!" she heard Fili call out.

"How quaint. The she-Elf's mate is worried for her," a rather large spider jested.

"We could always bring her to him in pieces," another one said.

She ducked as a spider tried coming up from behind and swung around, stabbing it through it's stomach. Just then, she heard the sounds of Dwarves fighting, getting closer to her. They got to her and helped kill the last spiders. They ran towards a clearing.

"Clear," Thorin yelled. But he was proven wrong as more spiders descended. Malrin saw something glint and looked up, seeing the Elven prince swinging down on one of the spider's strings. Between Malrin, the Elves, and the Dwarves, the spiders were defeated, only to have the Elves turn their arrows onto the company.

"Do not think I won't kill you, Dwarf. It would be my pleasure," Legolas said, drawing the arrow tighter, aiming right for Thorin. Suddenly there was a cry for help. Fili, who was standing between Malrin and the Elves, turned towards the sound.

"Kili!" He tried to run towards his brother, but was stopped by two Elves and their arrows. "My brother is in trouble!"

"Not our problem," one of the Elves replied. Malrin grabbed Fili's arm as he went for the one that spoke.

"Fili! You're no help if you're dead," she pointed out. He turned to look at her, calming down. Soon, Kili was brought to them by an Elf Malrin knew to be Tauriel, captain of the guard.

"Search them!" Legolas ordered. The Elves began searching them. Malrin had her bow and arrow taken away along with her daggers and sword. A small part of her was amused as the Elf searching Fili was finding different weapons in random spots. She fought as her bag was taken. She could make weapons out of anything, but all her possessions were in that bag. Since the bag held no weapons, she was allowed to keep it.

"Are the spiders dead?" Legolas asked in Elvish.

"Yes, but more will come. They're growing bolder," Tauriel answered.

Legolas was handed Thorin's sword. As he admired it in Elvish, he asked Thoin in common tongue, "where did you get this?"

"It was given to me," Thorin answered. Legolas pointed the sword at him.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," he said. "Let's go!" he called out in Elvish.

Malrin and the rest were herded along. She heard Bofur ask Thorin where Bilbo was. Now that she recalled, she hadn't seen the little Hobbit since the spiders.

The Dwarves were thrown into cells, but Legolas stopped Malrin.

"Who are you?" he asked.

She held her chin high, drawing herself to her full height. However, she was still way shorter than the prince. "I am Malrin."

"The half-breed? What are you doing in the company of Dwarves?" he asked.

"I think that is none of your business," she told him.

"Fine. Throw her into a cell," he told an Elf.

"Wait!" Fili called out. The Elves paused, surprised he was talking to them. "She belongs with me."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, looking at Malrin. He shrugged then and nodded to the Elf holding her arm. The Elf opened Fili's cell and shoved her in. Fili caught her as she stumbled.

_"Why does that Dwarf stare at you, Tauriel?"_ she heard Legolas ask in Elvish.

_ "Who can say? He's quite tall for a Dwarf. Do you not think?" _

_"Taller than some, but no less ugly,"_ the prince answered. Malrin scowled at him through the bars.

"Malrin, are you hurt?" Fili asked from behind her. She listened for a moment to the Dwarves trying to break their way out of the cells.

Turning, she smiled. "No. I am unharmed. What about you?"

"I am better now that we can be by each other again. I am sorry for the way my uncle is treating you," he said, moving closer.

"Do not worry. I can handle him," she said, smiling.

He grinned then. "I think so. I have seen the way you fight. A noble warrior." He paused for a moment. "But may I ask a question that has been on my mind since that first night?"

"Anything."

"What did Elrond do to deserve your wrath?"

Malrin had forgotten Fili had not been there for the revealing truth. "I am no longer angry at him. See, I was too hasty and blamed him for something that wasn't his fault. But, in Rivendell, I was told the truth. It is hard, letting go of anger I held onto for a century, but I am trying."

"What happened?" As her face fell, Fili drew her into a warm hug. "Never mind that. I do not need to know, for nothing can change how I feel about you."

She lowered her head, touched by his words. But her emotions were in turmoil. She felt as if she were drowning, she felt so much. For someone who barely talked to anyone for a century, this journey was proving to be tiring to Malrin. Not the running-for-your-life parts, those she loved since she could fight and run. But these small moments of peace, these moments with Fili, they made her heart hurt. Because she knew she would have to say goodbye to him once they slayed Smaug. Thorin may be wrong about her wanting the crown, she couldn't care less about his crown, but he was right about so much more.

His words back in the forest still rang in her head. _"How do you think Fili will feel after he knows the truth? That you are broken and used?"_ It wasn't uncommon for Orcs or Goblins to steal little girls and use them for sex slaves, but the ones that destroyed Malrin's trust were Elves. Elves that were supposed to be protecting her. What would Fili say if he knew the truth?

All her life, she had been called half-breed, and it never bothered her until now. For ever since she met Fili, she's been aware of her status. Her race and her status stood between the Dwarven prince and herself. Fili was of the proud line of Durin. He deserved better than a half-breed who was forced to know the touch of a man long before she should.

She drew away from the hug, suddenly wishing they were in different cells. Wishing she had never joined Gandalf on this quest so that she never met Fili. She spent the next few days in silence, prompting Fili to do the same.

After a while, the Dwarves began cheering.

"Bilbo!"

"Shush! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo said in a hushed voice. He began letting the Dwarves out, getting to Fili and Malrin last since they were furthest from him. Bilbo led them through to the cellar.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili said, looking to Bilbo.

"You're supposed to be leading us out, not further in!' Bofur told the Hobbit.

"I know what I'm doing. This way," he said, leading them to some empty barrels. "Everyone, climb into the barrels, quickly!"

"Are you mad? They'll find us!" Dwalin pointed out.

"No, no. They won't! I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" As the Dwarves mumbled amongst themselves, Bilbo looked to Thorin with a frustrated look.

"Do as he says," Thorin commanded. The Dwarves began climbing into the barrels. Malrin helped by helping them climb up into the higher ones. She stayed out to help Bilbo, plus she wouldn't be able to fit in one.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, sticking his head out. The other Dwarves also stuck their heads out, looking at Bilbo.

"Hold your breath," Bilbo said simply.

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" Bofur asked, still confused. Bilbo pulled a lever and opened the floorboards, letting the Dwarves roll off into the river below.

As the floorboards closed, Bilbo and Malrin heard Tauriel's voice.

"Where is the keeper of the keys?"

Malrin motioned for Bilbo to go to the opening. As he did, she pulled the lever again, running after him as Bilbo fell into the water. She dove in next to him, surfacing near Ori's and Dori's barrels.

"Well done, Master Baggins," Thorin complimented. Bilbo waved a hand dismissively. "Go, come on let's go," he told the others. They swam until they got to a waterfall.

"Hold on!" Balin warned as the barrels fell over the waterfall. Bilbo was clinging to a barrel with all his might, but Malrin was watching as Elves began chasing them.

"Shut the gate!" Legolas called out in Elvish. A guard sounded a horn and the gates were closed before the company could make their way through.

"No!" Thorin yelled, hitting the closed gates. The Elves stood, arrows nocked until an arrow sliced through one of the Elves. Suddenly an Orc appeared from behind the now dead Elf.

"Watch out!" Bofur yelled as the Elf fell into the water. Malrin sprung into action, swimming over to the body and taking the bow and quiver. She hoisted herself out of the water and started fighting the Orcs alongside the Elves.

The Dwarves fought when they could, but then Kili got out of his barrel and ran to open the gate. However, before he could pull the lever, an Orc arrow embedded itself in his leg. He paused, as if unsure what just happened, then fell back.

"Kili!" Fili screamed. Another Orc came up to finish Kili off, but Malrin leapt over and shoved an arrow in it's throat, killing it. Another arrow killed an Orc coming up behind Malrin. Her and Kili both turned to see Tauriel was the one who shot it.

"Kill her! Kill the she-Elf!" an Orc yelled. As the Orcs went to attack Tauriel, Legolas and the other Elves arrived and saved her. Malrin helped Kili up and together they opened the gates, allowing the company to float through. Malrin helped Kili into a barrel, but the action caused the arrow end to snap off. He groaned in pain as Fili called out his name again, worried. Malrin stayed on the banks, firing arrows at the Orcs following them. The Dwarves killed a few, and Legolas had caught up and was helping Malrin kill the ones on the banks. She couldn't help but laugh as he used Oin and Dwalin as foot rests, balancing on them as he aimed for Orcs. She ran ahead and swung herself, using a low branch, to the other side and killed an Orc waiting behind a tree. Legolas used the Dwarves to get to the other side and fought back-to-back with Malrin, the two helping each other.

After the Orcs were killed, Malrin tipped her head in Legolas' direction, earning a bow in return. Turning, she ran to catch up with the Dwarves, leaving Legolas watching after them. She dove back into the water and caught up quickly. Bofur reached out a hand and let her grab onto his barrel. Thorin looked back and gave a slight nod to her, which surprised her.

Maybe a Dwarf could change his mind after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malrin and the company meet Laketown

"Anything behind us?" Thorin asked the company as they floated down the river.

"Not that I can see," Balin said.

"I think we've outrun the Orcs," Bofur added.

"Not for long, we've lost the current," Thorin pointed out. "Make for shore!"

They reached the shore and the Dwarves got out of the barrels while Bilbo and Malrin shook most of the water off themselves. As Kili fell to the ground, unable to stand on his leg, he noticed Bofur watching him.

"I'm fine, it's nothing," he told Bofur.

"On your feet," Thorin commanded as he checked the area out.

"Kili's wounded, his leg needs binding," Fili told their uncle.

"There's an Orc pack at our tail. We keep moving," Thorin said, ignoring Fili.

"To where?" Balin asked.

"To the mountain, we're so close," Bilbo answered.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain, we have no way to cross it," Balin pointed out.

"So then we go around," Bilbo said.

"The Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight. We've no weapons to defend ourselves," Dwalin said.

Thorin turned to Fili, clearly frustrated. "Bind his leg, quickly. You have two minutes."

Ori left to go empty his boots of water. As he was emptying the second one, he paused. Malrin saw the man standing a few feet away, arrow nocked and ready. Dwalin saw him too and went for him with a piece of wood. An arrow was shot right into the wood. Kili picked up a stone and was about to throw it when it was shot out of his hand with another arrow.

"Do it again and you're dead," the man said. He had long black hair pulled back from his face. Dark eyes examined the company.

"Excuse me, but um..." Balin hesitated as the man swung his arrow to aim at him. Balin held his hands up in surrender. "You're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" he asked.

The man lowered the arrow, walking over to the barge which was resting near the barrels.

"What makes you think I would help you?" the man asked.

"Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat," Balin pointed out. The man began loading the empty barrels onto the barge in question. "No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bairns?" he continued.

"A boy and two girls," the man answered.

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?"

The man hesitated this time. "Aye, she was," was all he said. Balin's face fell as he realized he crossed a line.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, come on," Dwalin said impatiently. "Enough with the niceties."

"What's your hurry?" the man asked.

"What's it to you?" Dwalin retorted.

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin lied.

"Simple merchants, you say?"

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked the man.

"I know where these barrels came from," the man said in answer, rubbing one of the scratches.

"What of it?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know what business you had with the Elves, but I don't think it ended well," he said. Malrin chuckled. No, it hadn't ended well at all. The man's eyes flicked to her for a second. "No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

He started to get the barge ready to leave. Thorin nodded to Balin to continue to try to persuade the man to help.

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen," Balin said.

"Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double."

That caught the man's attention. He paused, then finally nodded, allowing the company to get onto the barge. They set off across the waters.

"So, what is your name?" Bilbo asked the man. Malrin and Bilbo seemed the only ones comfortable to stand near him.

"Bard. May I ask for yours?"

"I am Bilbo Baggins," the Hobbit answered. Bard nodded and then looked at Malrin.

"Malrin," she said shortly.

"That's a lovely name," Bard said to her. She smiled and then looked down. "Pardon me for asking, but you are not human, are you?"

She sighed. Here they go. "No. I am half Dwarf, half Elf."

"A pretty mix for a pretty girl," Bard said, winking when she looked up in surprise. Just then, Fili showed up beside her.

"Malrin, why don't you come with me so I can check to make sure your braids aren't coming out," he said. Bard chuckled softly as Malrin was led away.

"Be careful around him," Fili whispered as they walked to the other side of the barge.

"It's fine. I can protect myself, you know," Malrin said, secretly savoring the protective streak in Fili.

A bit later, after everyone had given Balin their coins to pay Bard, they caught sight of the mountain they were headed for.

"The money, quick. Give it to me," Bard said, quickly walking over.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before," Thorin said.

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead," Bard pointed out. Ignoring Thorin, Balin handed over the coins. "All of you, get in the barrels."

After a few dirty looks, the Dwarves got in along with Bilbo. There weren't enough barrels and so Malrin paused to figure something out.

"I've got an idea, but you have to go along with it," Bard told her.

"Okay," she agreed.

As they got to the port, Bard struck up a deal with another man, filling the barrels with fish. Malrin winced as she thought of the Dwarves and Bilbo buried under all that fish, glad she didn't have to get in one.

"That's a lovely lady you got there, Bard. Though she looks like a child," the man said. Bard laughed easily and placed a hand around Malrin's shoulders, bending to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Just hasn't hit a growth spurt yet. But she is of age," he said, smiling at her. She blushed and looked down.

"Right beauty. Now, off you two go," the man said with a friendly grin.

As they left, Malrin glanced at Bard.

"That blond Dwarf won't like this plan," Bard commented as the barge began moving again.

"Fili is his name. And no, he probably will not like this," Malrin said.

"All the more reason to do it," Bard said with a quick grin. His grin fell as they approached another toll gate, he kicked a barrel that held a groaning Dwarf. "Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate."

"Halt!" a man called out. "Goods inspection. Papers please!" The man stepped out from the little room. "Oh, it's you, Bard!"

"Morning, Percy," Bard said.

"Anything to declare?" Percy asked, glancing at Malrin.

"Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home," Bard said.

"You and me both," Percy said tiredly. "Lovely lady, you are," he told Malrin as he took Bard's papers. He stamped them and handed them back as she thanked him. "There we are, all in order."

"Not so fast."

The paper was snatched by a man who could put the Goblin king to shame in ugliness. "Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm. Only they're not empty. Are they, Bard? If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman." He took a fish from a barrel, holding it up. "Not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business," Bard told him. Malrin hated the smirk that spread on the other man's face.

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business."

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart, people need to eat," Bard tried pleading.

"These fish are illegal! Empty the barrels over the side," Alfrid commanded to one of the men on either side of him.

"You heard him, in the canal," one of the guards said to the walked onto the boat, ignoring Malrin, who was watching with worry.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce," Bard told Alfrid.

"That's not my problem," Alfrid said, shrugging.

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back into the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?" Bard questioned, discreetly motioning for Malrin to stay silent.

Alfrid thought it over and raised a hand. "Stop!" The guards put the barrels back down and filed off the boat. "Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." He turned to Malrin then. "You. Who are you?"

"Uh, she doesn't speak common tongue. At least, I don't think she does," Bard lied. "I found her on the side of the river and all she's spoken is Elvish so far." He looked to her also. She took her cue.

" _You're an idiot_ ," she told Alfrid in Elvish.

Not understanding, he scoffed. "I'd keep her close. Lots of men would want a taste of that pretty skin, no matter how short she is," he told Bard. He turned and walked off the barge. As Percy called for the gates to open, he looked back to Bard. "The Master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live."

"It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives," Bard snarked back.

They rowed into town. Once they were out of earshot, Bard turned to Malrin. "What did you say to him?" he asked.

"I said he was an idiot," she replied. Bard chuckled along with a couple of the barrels. From the laughs, she guessed Bofur and Bilbo were closest to her.

When they stopped, Bard began tipping the barrels over. Malrin helped the Dwarves and Bilbo up. Dwalin stood as Bard got to his barrel.

"Get your hands off me," he snapped. Bard raised his hands and backed off. He walked to a man watching the scene with wide eyes. He gave him a coin.

"You didn't see them, they were never here," Bard said. The man nodded. "The fish you can have for nothing." He turned to the company. "Follow me."

After the scene in the town center, a young boy rushed up to Bard. "Da, our house! It's being watched." Malrin guessed this was Bard's boy.

Bard thought about it, then came up with a plan. As he explained his plan, Malrin winced in pity. The company certainly hasn't gotten the best welcome. As the company ran off to follow through with the plan, Malrin, Bard, and Bain, as Bard introduced him, walked through town. As they made their way up the steps to his house, Bard stopped and whistled to the two fishermen outside his house.

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day," he said, tossing a piece of bread to them. They walked inside and Bard was attacked by a little body.

"Da! Where have you been?" the little girl asked, hugging her father. An older girl also rushed forward.

"Father, there you are. I was worried," she said. Bard hugged them and then handed a bag to the oldest.

"Here, Sigrid," he said. "Bain, get them in." As Bain did as he was told, the youngest looked up at Malrin.

"Da? Who's she?"

"This is Malrin. Malrin, Tilda, my youngest."

Malrin was closer to Tilda's height than the other three humans, the curse of her dwarven father being so short. "It's lovely to meet you," she said.

Tilda grinned. "You too. I like your ears. Are you an Elf?"

"Half. I'm also half Dwarf," she said, winking. It worked and Tilda laughed.

"Da, why are there Dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked from the balcony.

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked, excited.

Her question went unanswered as the company gathered around the fireplace to warm themselves up. Bard had Bain get some clothes from somewhere and offered them.

"They may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm."

Tilda offered some to Bilbo, who thanked her. Malrin sat between Fili and Bofur as they listened to the tale of Girion and Smaug. Then Thorin walked up to Bard.

"You took our money. Where are the weapons?" he asked.

"Wait here," Bard said, leaving.

Thorin looked to the company. "Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn."

"Durin's day falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then," Balin said.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the hidden door before that time?" Kili asked, looking pale next to the others.

"Then this quest has been for nothing," Fili answered grimly. Just then, Bard entered again and laid the weapons on the table. The Dwarves came closer to investigate. Malrin chuckled at the looks on many of their faces. As Thorin and Kili asked questions about some of the weapons, the rest picked up a few.

"We paid for weapons," Gloin said angrily. "Iron forged swords and axes!"

"It's a joke," Bofur declared. All of them dumped the weapons back onto the table.

"You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key," Bard informed them.

"Thorin," Balin said quietly. "Why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now," he said a bit louder.

"You're not going anywhere," Bard said.

"What did you say?" Dwalin demanded.

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in town. We must wait until nightfall," Bard said. The Dwarves reluctantly sat down, Kili wincing from pain. Bard left, saying he was just going to be right outside. Somehow, Malrin doubted he would stay there once he learned of their true intention.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: references to past non-con, not graphic at all

They didn't stay long after Bard went outside. As Bain tried his best to stop them, the company left and sneaked through the city. They didn't know where it was, but Malrin had an excellent sense of smell. Even Thorin admitted they could use her elven senses and let her lead.

Using her nose and ears, she made her way through the city, following the smell of iron, however faint it was. As it grew, she knew she was getting closer. Soon, she led them right to the armory.

Thorin grudgingly nodded his thanks and set to making the Dwarves build a Dwarf ladder.

"Shh. Keep it down," Dwalin muttered to the Dwarves.

"As soon as we have the weapons, we'll make straight for the mountain," Thorin said. He turned to Nori. "Go, go, go."

Nori ran up the makeshift ladder silently and dropped into the window. Malrin was next. She heard a few whispered comments on how light she was. Once everyone was in, they started collecting weapons. Malrin noticed Thorin was piling weapons on Kili, who looked pale and sweaty. She moved to help him.

"I can manage," he told her, refusing to give up a single weapon. "Let's just get out of here." He turned to walk down the stairs, but his leg gave out and he started tumbling down the stairs, the weapons clashing and clanging on their way down. It was dead silent for a second, then...

"Run!" Dwalin shouted. The Dwarves made to run, but they were soon overcome with guards. Bilbo and Malrin were also captured.

"Take them to the Master," one of the guards yelled.

Trying to keep her cover of not speaking common, Malrin was yelling in Elvish, trying to break free. With her extra strength, she did managed to break free, but was taken down by three guards. She instantly stilled, tears slipping free as she was suddenly reliving memories of different guards.

"Tie her up," a guard commanded. Iron shackles were placed on her wrists and she was tugged to her feet. The Dwarves were watching with worried eyes and Bilbo seemed to be chewing his tongue to avoid angering the guards further. Even Thorin looked like he was angry on Malrin's behalf and he was the only one of the group who knew what had happened so long ago.

One guard, a young looking man, stepped up to the guard that commanded the order to tie her up. "Braga, there is no reason to tie her up. Look at her. She is harmless," he said, ignoring the fact that she had just fought the guards.

Braga sneered at the young man. "You apparently know nothing, Jern. She is an Elf, look at her ears. Elves are much stronger than us, we must take all precautions."

"If she is an Elf, then why is she so short? I've never seen an Elf with her height," Jern argued.

Braga hesitated then. Then his sneer returned. "You forget your place, Jern. Step back or you will be tied up next."

Jern glared at the older man, then backed down. Braga smirked and ordered the company to march. Malrin was shoved forward, stumbling into Bofur, who steadied her. Jern took his place beside her and helped her on the uneven ground. He was careful not to touch any part of her other than her hands.

The company was marched down to the center of town, gathering a crowd as they went. As they approached a large building, the doors swung open and a man, so ugly he could put the Goblin king to shame, stepped out.

"What is the meaning of this?" he called out.

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire," Braga said.

"Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?" the Master asked.

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire," Alfrid said, appearing behind the Master. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards Malrin.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin shouted, stepping to the front of the group. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Thorin stepped forward to stand beside Dwalin. "We are the Dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north! I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the Dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

The crowd cheered, then fell silent as a voice rang out.

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us." Bard shoved his way through the crowd. "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Bard turned to the crowd as they began cheering again. "All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

"Now. Now," the Master cut in. "We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that is was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast!"

"It's true, Sire. We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing it's mark," Alfrid put in.

Bard turned to Thorin and stepped closer. "You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right," Thorin said lowly. He faced away from Bard, towards the Master. "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people? What say you?"

"I say unto you," the Master began, "welcome! Welcome and rise. Welcome, King Under the Mountain."

Malrin saw Bard sigh in disgust and turn away, fading into the crowd. The company was ushered up the steps into the large building. The Master greeted everyone personally, pausing when he got to Malrin.

"Braga! Why is this lovely lady tied up like a sack of potatoes?" he called out. Braga bowed low and hurried to unlock her shackles.

"My apologies, my lady. I had no idea who you were," Braga said. Jern rolled his eyes behind Braga's back. Malrin just scowled at Braga, her eyes cold.

"Show them to their rooms, I'd say three. The men can split in half and the lady can have her own room." The Master shooed them off. "There will be a feast in two hours. A guard can show you the way."

The company was led to two large rooms. "This is for your pleasure," Braga said, showing them the rooms. "The lady will be down the hall, three doors to the left."

The Dwarves and Bilbo stayed to decide who was sharing with who while Malrin was walked down the hall to her own room. It was much smaller, but no less cozy.

"If you need anything, my lady," Braga said sweetly, leaning close. Malrin backed up, away from him.

"I think I shall be alright," she said, deciding to drop the act since the Master was welcoming them in.

"Ah, she speaks," Braga said, sneering slightly. "What a wonderful sound it is."

She wanted him away from her, so she decided to lie, hoping he was a man of honor.

"I'll have you know I am betrothed to someone, a prince at that, so pardon me if I do not accept your advances," she said coldly.

Braga's sneer dropped. "Was making no 'vances, my lady," he mumbled. Bowing, he left the room quickly. Malrin sighed deeply and sunk onto the bed. She still felt sick from the guards holding her down in the armory.

Her stomach was churning and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. Rushing to the bathroom, she ended up being sick violently.

"Malrin!" She relaxed slightly at the welcome voice. Fili rushed to her side and brushed her hair back from her face, an easy task since her braids were still in. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to see the look of disgust on his face when she told the truth.

"Perhaps I can help." It was Thorin. Fili looked from Malrin to his uncle and back, only leaving when Malrin nodded. Thorin had a warm, wet cloth and used it to gently wipe her face.

"Why are you being so nice?" Malrin asked quietly.

"I may have been wrong about you," Thorin admitted. "I have a younger sister, Fili and Kili's mother. I never want to see her make the face you made when those guards held you down. No lady, no matter what race, should ever have to make that face."

He helped her to her feet and to her bed. She got under the covers on her own. She watched as Thorin sighed and pulled up a chair.

"I...I was wrong for what I said in Mirkwood. I know you do not want my crown. And...I know that you truly feel for Fili. I was a stubborn fool, choosing not to see that Fili has found his One."

"Why now?" she asked.

"Because there is a chance we will die when we take on the dragon. I will not begrudge my sister-son a chance at happiness anymore. So, you have my blessing," Thorin said, giving a tiny smile.

"Thank you," she said. Thorin stood and looked down at her.

"I have never asked, but what exactly is the other half to your heritage?"

She paused, then decided to just answer truthfully. "My father was a Dwarf. Abram."

"Your father was Abram, son of Daram? I knew him," Thorin said quietly. "Not well, we weren't close but we talked every now and then. He was a good man. If you don't mind, how did he die?"

"Orcs. He was getting herbs for my mother. She was sick in bed after giving birth to me. Only one survivor came home that day, and it wasn't him."

"I am sorry," he said, pausing to think something over. "You know, Fili will not think differently of you, should he learn the truth." He paused as it sunk in for her. "I shall send Fili in at your request. I'll take my leave now." Thorin bowed to her and left the room. A few minutes later, Fili came in. He walked to the chair his uncle had just vacated and sat.

"I am sorry for whatever grief my uncle gave you," Fili said. Malrin chuckled lightly.

"He gave me no grief. He has done the opposite," Malrin said, sitting up.

Fili's brows rose in surprise. "He has?"

"Aye. He has given us his blessing." Malrin found it amusing as Fili struggled to wrap his mind around the concept.

"My uncle? Thorin? Are we talking about the same person?" he asked, grinning as Malrin laughed.

She sobered up slightly as she replied. "He said since there was a great chance of dying soon, he would not begrudge you this chance at happiness."

"And it only took a dragon," Fili jested. He smiled as she laughed again. "So, I guess that leaves me with a question."

"And what would your question be?" Malrin asked with a small smile.

Fili stood and bowed to her, his hair hanging around his face. "My lady, would you accept my proposal of courtship?"

"I would be honored, my prince," Malrin said. "But you would have to teach me the ways of Dwarvish courting. I'm afraid my skills are lacking in that area."

"It would be my pleasure. Well, traditionally, I would ask for courtship in front of witnesses. In this case, the company. And I would be wearing my status. Basically, I would be wearing my trousers, my arm cuffs, and my royal beads. The company would watch me come up to you and ask. They would hear your answer. If you accepted, then we would begin courting. If not, I would be sent back to my room and you would go on your way."

"Why not do it the traditional way then? Wait until tonight's feast?" she asked.

"I thought you wouldn't like that. I didn't want to put you on the spot. And also, I was worried that if I had done that, Uncle would've been furious and gone after you," Fili said.

"Well, he has given his blessing, so feel free to do it the traditional way. You're a prince, it's only expected," she said, smiling.

"Very well. At the feast, I shall ask again. As for now, forgetting customs in the face of an quest that we cannot be certain we'll live through, may I ask for a kiss?" he asked.

Malrin flushed and looked away. "I'm afraid you're going to find me lacking in experience in that area. A century alone does not help."

"Well, you're never going to get better without practice," Fili pointed out. Malrin blushed harder and nodded, still looking away. Fili reached out slowly and placed one hand on her cheek, turning her head towards him. He moved in just as slow, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to. Malrin held still, her eyes closing as Fili finally pressed his lips against hers.

Malrin let him take the lead, giving up all control. Fili kept it gentle, knowing this was her first kiss. After a tender moment, he pulled back. She opened her eyes and Fili found himself drowning in emerald pools.

"How was it, my lady?" he asked.

"Very..." Malrin was frustrated she couldn't find words to describe. Fili chuckled and smoothed out her wrinkled brow with his thumb.

"It's fine. I understand. Now, are you up for the feast?" he asked her.

She nodded and got up, noting that she felt much better than when she came here.

"Let's go see if it is done then," Fili said, holding his hand out. She took it and they walked from the room, meeting no one on their way. Before they entered the room the Master had pointed out earlier, Fili stopped. "You go in. I will come in when everyone is there and ask."

"Okay," Malrin said. Fili gave the back of her hand a kiss and stepped back into the shadows. She straightened her tunic and took a deep breath, opening the door.

Not many were there, as there was still twenty minutes before the feast started. There were a few humans setting the table. Balin, Dwalin, and Thorin were in a huddle in one corner. The three nodded in greeting to her before going back to talking. She looked around and saw, with great disgust, how elaborate everything was when the rest of the town looked to be suffering.

In all her travels, she had only come to Lake-town once, before this Master had come into his power. It was after Smaug had taken over the mountain. The town had been distraught, but they stuck together, the Master of the time doing his best to pull through. This Master only thought about himself, nothing more.

"That's her. I heard she's an Elf."

"An Elf? No way. She has to be a Dwarf. She's so short."

"Look at her ears. Maybe she's a half-breed?"

"That would explain everything."

Malrin tried to ignore the whispers of the humans as she strode to a seat and sat down. The voices were female, two of the women that were on the other side of the room, hanging lanterns.

The two laughed and the first one spoke again. "I wonder why she's traveling with thirteen male Dwarves and a male Hobbit."

Even though they were both whispering, the second dropped her voice even lower. Malrin only heard because of her Elven hearing. "Do you think she's an escort?"

The first one snorted. "Probably. These Dwarves are so ugly, they have to pay for it."

Malrin heard enough. She stood, striding over to where the two women were. They were both taller than her, one with light brown hair and hazel eyes, the other with black hair and dark brown eyes. They watched her get closer with a trace of fear in their eyes.

"Pardon me for intruding, but unless you have all the facts, I wouldn't waste energy on gossip. I'm not an escort, nor have I ever been. In fact, if anyone here looks like an escort, it's you two. Do you not serve your Master in any way possible?" Malrin asked. The pinched looks on their faces told her she was right. "So, if you would be so kind, stop talking about my friends." She turned away to go back to her seat when the first one spoke again.

"You act like you are better than us, yet you are nothing more than a half-breed." Malrin turned back and looked towards the brunette. "You are probably following them because one showed you attention. You are starved for it, are you not?"

She didn't get a chance to say anything else because at that moment Malrin shoved her, causing her to drop the vase she had been holding. The brunette narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. Malrin instantly dropped into a fighting stance, one leg bent for support, the other stretched out behind her, her hands clenched and raised.

"Whoa, is everything okay?" Thorin asked from behind Malrin. Balin was to her left, Dwalin to her right. Malrin straightened, relaxing her stance.

"Everything is fine, your Majesty," the black-haired girl said, bowing and taking her friend's arm. She began tugging, leading them away. "It was just a misunderstanding."

"Make sure it stays that way," Thorin said. The black-haired girl nodded and ran off, dragging her friend behind her.

"You okay?" Dwalin gruffly asked. Malrin sighed and nodded.

"Happens all the time. Though, in my past, no one has ever intervened before," she said, looking to the three. "Thank you."

"It was no problem, lass," Balin said. "Now, let's find good seats before the rest get here." Malrin sent one last glare towards the door the two humans had gone through and found her seat, forgetting the drama and looking forward to when everyone was seated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some violence

Soon, everyone was present, minus Fili, and seated. The company seemed to know what was going to happen, as they left the seat to Malrin's right open. Bofur sat on the other side of her, Kili on the other side of the empty seat. Bofur nudged Malrin suddenly and nodded towards the door. She turned, her heart feeling like it was in her throat, and saw the eldest prince walking towards her. Like he had said, he was wearing nothing but trousers, his cuffs, and his royal beads.

He stopped in front of her and knelt to the ground, one fist held over his heart. "My lady, Malrin, daughter of Abram, if I may, would you accept my offer of courtship in front of these witnesses?" he asked, looking up at her.

She paused, unsure how to answer as she didn't want to screw this up. Bofur seemed to sense her unrest and leaned forward to whisper in her ear. She repeated what he said.

"I accept, in front of all these witnesses, your offer of courtship, Fili, son of Vili," she repeated. Fili bowed once and stood, pulling her from her chair into a hug. The company cheered and the two sat down among congratulations and claps on the back.

"What is next?" Malrin whispered into Fili's ear.

"There are three gifts we must give each other before we are wed. The first gift is something that was traded for. The second, something that was in the family for years. The third, something made. Each gift might take up to a year to complete, as Dwarves are in no rush to marry since we live long lives."

"Will we wait that long?" Malrin asked.

Fili shook his head. "I doubt it. If we live past the dragon, I'd want to wed you as soon as possible, since I waited so long for you."

"For me?"

"My One." He smiled so brightly that Malrin blushed and looked down. One. Thorin had said something about that.

"What is your One?" she asked, ignoring several Dwarves that were pretending not to listen.

"A Dwarf's One is his soulmate. His second half. It is said that Mahal makes souls and then splits them. When they find each other again, they feel complete. Most find theirs when they are young, though some may take longer. Some never find their One and spend their days dedicated to their craft."

She nodded and smiled. "I'm glad I'm your One," she said shyly. She pointedly ignored Kili's snicker and grunt of pain when kicked by his brother.

"I will braid your hair into the courtship braids after dinner," Fili promised.

"Fili, don't kick your brother. He's hurt enough as it is," Thorin said from across the table.

Kili tried to smirk but it came across as pained. Fili apologized and slipped his best piece of roast onto Kili's plate when he didn't notice.

The night wore on and ale was brought out, much to the delight of the Dwarves. Many began a drinking contest while Fili took Malrin aside and began braiding her hair. The two girls from earlier were there, pouring drinks and taking plates away. The brown haired one sent them angry looks, but said nothing.

"Go on, Bofur!"

Bofur was close to winning, going against Dwalin. The two were evenly matched, but Dwalin was slowing, knowing he needed his wits about him when they set off tomorrow. Bofur ended up winning and promptly passed out.

"He'll be fine. Leave him," Thorin said. "Let us get some rest now. Mahal knows when we'll be able to next."

Everyone agreed and set off for their rooms. Malrin touched her new braid and smiled as she headed off to her room. She said goodnight to everybody and went inside. Fili was sitting on the bed, grinning.

"How did you get in here so fast?" she asked.

"Secret. So, my lady, may I spend the night? I won't try anything," he hurriedly assured her.

"You're just trying to get out of hearing Bombur snore all night," she teased.

"'Course. With the benefit of spending some time in a pretty lady's company," he said.

"Go ahead. But don't come crying to me when your uncle kills you for trying to disgrace me."

"Would never." He grinned again and flopped down onto the bed. "This is cozy."

"Take your shoes off and budge over," she said, sliding in next to him. He kicked his boots off and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. "Thought you weren't going to try anything," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I'm not. Just want to keep you close as long as I can."

She smiled into his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 

"You do know we're one short? Where's Bofur?" Bilbo asked the next morning.

The company was getting ready to set sail. The Master had provided weapons, the very ones they tried to steal, and a boat. To Fili's surprise, Thorin had said nothing when he walked out of Malrin's room.

"If he's not here, we leave him behind," Thorin said. They couldn't waste any more time!

"We'll have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays," Balin said logically. Many started nodding and boarding the boat. However, when Kili walked up, Thorin stopped him.

"Not you. We must travel at speed, you will slow us down," Thorin said.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you," Kili insisted, looking gray and weak.

"No," Thorin repeated. Malrin secretly agreed as Kili looked ready to keel over at the slightest breeze.

"I'm going to be there when that door's opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin," Kili demanded.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when you're healed." Thorin turned to board the boat while Kili's face fell.

"I'll stay with the lad. My duty lies with the wounded," Oin said, getting off and joining Kili. Fili turned on Thorin.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" he cried. He ignored Kili's call. "I will carry him if I must."

"One day you will be king and you will understand," Thorin promised. "I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one Dwarf. Not even my own kin."

Fili looked over to Kili, then started to get off. Thorin stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company," he insisted.

"I belong with my brother," Fili spat and continued to Kili. Malrin bit her lip, unsure of what to do. Thorin sighed and looked to her, nodding slightly. She nodded back and left the boat, helping Fili and Oin hold Kili up. He was looking weaker by the minute.

The Master got up to say goodbye. "Go now with our good will." The people cheered as the boat got under way.

"Wait!" Malrin heard in the distance. A few seconds later, Bofur appeared, watching after the boat sadly. He turned and saw the four. "Did you miss the boat as well?" he asked.

At that moment, Kili slumped. Fili held him up, calling his name. Kili did not answer.

"He may hate us, but let's try Bard," Malrin suggested. Between the three of them, they got Kili to Bard's house in little time. Bard opened the door, looking at them with disgust.

"No. I'm done with Dwarves, go away!" He started to close the door.

"No! No!" Bofur stopped the door. "No one will help us. Kili's sick. He's very sick." He was very close to passing out.

Bard hesitated. Malrin could tell he didn't want to help, but he wasn't going to turn away a sick being.

"Fine. Come in," he said, opening the door. Fili and Oin manhandled Kili inside. "Sigrid, clear the table."

The oldest girl hurried to do so, giving things to her siblings to put away. Soon the table was clear and Kili was placed on it. Tilda ran to get her makeshift pillow of acorns and put it under his head.

"What's wrong with him?" Sigrid asked, already wetting a cloth and placing it on Kili's forehead.

"He was struck with an arrow. A poisoned arrow," Malrin summarized.

"If only I had my kit with me," Oin fretted. He had lost it back in Mirkwood when they were captured.

"We will make do," Malrin said, rolling her sleeves up. "Now, hold him down. We need to take the rest of the arrow out."

Fili, Bofur, and Oin held him down as Malrin extracted the arrow piece still stuck. Kili moaned in pain and thrashed, but the piece was gone now.

"If only that would help more," Sigrid said, taking the arrow piece with another cloth and throwing it away.

Kili continued thrashing, his fever getting worse.

"Can you not do something?" Bofur asked Oin.

"I need herbs, something to bring down his fever," Oin answered, placing a cold cloth on his forehead.

"We have nightshade, feverfew," Bard said, looking through containers.

"They're no use to to me. Do you have any Kingsfoil?" Oin asked.

"No, it's a weed. We feed it to the pigs," Bard said. Malrin groaned. Of course they fed it to the pigs.

"Pigs? Weed? Right," Bofur said suddenly. He turned to Kili. "Don't move," he ordered before running out of the house.

"Where is he going?" Malrin asked.

"With any luck? To get the Kingsfoil," Fili said.

They spent the next fifteen minutes or so trying to keep Kili from doing more damage to his leg. Suddenly the earth shook and the house rumbled.

"Da?" Sigrid asked worriedly.

"It's coming from the mountain," Bain pointed out.

"They must of woken up the dragon," Malrin groaned. Leave it to Dwarves!

"You should leave us. Take your children and get out of here," Fili said, walking up to Bard.

"And go where? There is nowhere to go," Bard said.

"Are we going to die, Da?" Tilda asked, making Malrin worry for them.

"No, darling," Bard assured her.

"The dragon, it's going to kill us," she pointed out.

Bard looked up to the black arrow. He grabbed it and yanked it down. "Not if I kill it first," he promised. Bard and Bain left the house then. Oin continued to try to bring down the fever, but nothing was working since they didn't have the proper herbs. Bain came back alone a few minutes later.

Malrin noticed some odd sounds then, her ears twitching with the sounds of harsh breathing and heavy footfalls. She was about to say something when Sigrid spoke.

"Da? Is that you, Da?"

Suddenly there were Orcs everywhere. The children screamed and tried to ward them off. Fili and Malrin jumped in between and fought them off. Malrin used the plate that Tilda had thrown to stab one in the neck. Kili used his last bit of strength to attack an Orc that was about to hurt Sigrid, who grabbed Tilda and hid under the table.

The Elves from Mirkwood, Legolas and Tauriel, came in then and helped finish them off. The Orcs were vicious, but the Elves were better. Some Orcs ran off as the ones left behind were killed.

"You killed them all," Bain said reverently.

"There are others," Legolas said curtly. "Tauriel, come."

But the red-headed Elf wasn't listening. She was watching as Oin fretted over Kili, who looked delirious with pain.

"We're losing him!" Oin yelled fearfully.

"Tauriel," Legolas repeated. She looked to him and he left to go chase the Orcs. She started to follow, then ran into Bofur, who had the Kingsfoil.

"Athelas," she breathed. She took it from him.

"What are you doing?" Bofur asked.

She looked at him. "I'm going to save him," she promised. "Get him back on the table."

Malrin and Fili grabbed Kili and maneuvered him back onto the table. His shouts of pain were constant now. As Tauriel prepared the Kingsfoil, everyone got into position to hold him down. Tauriel started to chant in Elvish and applied the Kingsfoil. Kili screamed.

"Tilda!" Sigrid yelled, getting her attention. Tilda rushed up and helped calm Kili down. The chant took a few minutes, but slowly Kili's screams turned to whimpers. He stopped thrashing and everyone was able to back off a bit.

"I've heard tales of Elvish medicine. That was a privilege to witness," Oin whispered to Fili and Malrin.

"Tauriel," Kili said, the first coherent word in hours.

"Lie still," she commanded him.

"You cannot be her. She is far away. She...she is far, far away from me. She walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream," he rambled. He reached out and touched her hand. "Do you think she could've loved me?"

Tauriel hesitated, not sure how to answer. It turned out she didn't have to. Kili went back to rambling quietly to himself.

Just then, there was a greater rumbling, low and in the distance. Everyone turned to the window, horrified.

"What have they done?" Malrin whispered, her dread growing.

The dragon was headed for Lake-town.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug's destruction on Laketown and gold sickness

There was a moment of horror as everyone stood there silently. Then Tauriel and Malrin jumped into motion to rescue Bard's children.

"We have no time, we must leave," Tauriel said.

"Get him up," Malrin told Fili, nodding towards his brother.

"Come on, brother. Come on, come on, let's go," he told Kili.

"I'm fine, I can walk," Kili said, looking a lot better than when he had come in.

"Go, as fast as you can," Tauriel said to the three children.

"We're not leaving, not without our father!" Bain challenged.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" Tauriel asked bluntly. Malrin decided to jump in.

"Bain, it will be alright. We'll find Bard, but we must leave now," she said. Bain looked at her, then nodded. Bofur ran out to try to find a boat and the other eight gathered what supplies would help. They ran outside.

"Down here, now!" Bofur called up. He had found a boat they could use.

They hurried down and Oin got in first.

"Give me your hand," he said to Tilda.

"Come on, we gotta go," Bofur said, unusually worried.

"Quickly now, hurry," Tauriel said, much more brisk.

They all got on and took off. Malrin chose that moment to look up and see the horrible red beast fly over them. He was here. As they continued upstream, they nearly ran into the Master's boat as he was fleeing. Malrin's lip curled in disgust as she realized he was leaving the civilians to defend themselves while he escaped with the gold.

After they avoided collision, they continued rowing and soon Malrin saw something on the highest tower.

"Da!" Bain and Tilda shouted together. Bard was climbing the bell tower and shooting arrows at Smaug. One of the arrows clearly hit Smaug, but to no effect.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili called out, sounding much better.

"No," Tauriel said, shaking her head.

"He did, he hit its mark, I saw!" Kili insisted.

"Those arrows cannot pierce its hide. I fear nothing will."

Malrin was going to have a talk with the female elf for not watching what she was saying around young children. But then Bain grabbed an arrow off the floor of the boat and then swung off, using a hook.

"What are you doing?" Bofur yelled, reaching for him.

"Come back! Bain! Come back!" Fili shouted, also reaching for Bain, who was out of reach.

"Leave him! We cannot go back!" Tauriel commanded.

"Bain!" Tilda yelled. Malrin put an arm around her to stop her from running after Bain herself. The rest of the trip, Tilda was crying into Sigrid's dress, Malrin wishing she could help more. Fili would run his hand over her back every now and then, reminding her that once they get past this nightmare, all that will be left is love.

They reached shore and Tauriel stopped the two human girls from running off to find their father. Bofur, Fili, Oin, and Malrin started to get the boat ready to sail to the mountain. Kili went off to talk to Tauriel.

"Kili, come on. We're leaving," Fili called out. When Kili continued talking to Tauriel, he made to go over there. Malrin stopped him by gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Let him have this moment," she said. He nodded and got back into the boat, helping Malrin. Kili eventually made his way to the boat and they got under way.

Malrin felt the energy seep out of her, all the problems catching up to her. The dragon was dead, as she had seen Bard strike him down with the arrow Bain had taken. There was nothing left to stand between her and Fili's marriage.

She curled into Fili, unused to having someone there to curl into to begin with. He rubbed her back as the others gave them their moment, pretending not to see. They made it to the mountain, but right away, Malrin knew something was wrong. The mountain was in ruins and empty. As Bofur called out for his cousin and brother, they heard Bilbo running up to them, telling them they had to leave. Malrin's blood ran cold as she realized what he was saying.

Fili suddenly descended the steps, following something that had caught his eye. The others followed and they came across a hoard of gold, with Thorin walking around, muttering to himself. He looked up and noticed them.

"Behold, the great treasure hoard of Thror," Thorin said. He picked up a piece of ruby and tossed to Fili, who caught it one handed. "Welcome, my sister-sons, to the kingdom of Erebor."

Malrin had heard enough stories that she feared this was the supposed gold sickness curse, but before she could express her fears, the others left to greet the company. As they all greeted each other, she sensed the beginnings of the sickness in many of them. Thorin was the worst, but the others were going to join him if something did not intervene. Balin seemed the most unaffected.

Almost immediately after everyone was done greeting each other, Thorin appeared.

"Now that everyone is here, start looking for the Arkenstone," he ordered.

Everyone except Bilbo and Malrin started searching without hesitation. Bilbo still looked worried and Malrin watched Fili, wondering if they had made a mistake coming to the mountain.

"I said everyone," Thorin said, sneering at the two. "Bilbo doesn't have to, as he's done so much."

"I will not look for something that has caused much madness," Malrin said, holding her head up high. Thorin slowly approached her, the others realizing something was wrong and looking over.

"I am the rightful King under the mountain. I order you to find the Arkenstone!" he yelled right in her face. She didn't even flinch.

"You are not my king. Is this to be like Mirkwood, where you are not in your right mind and I am left to defend myself with sense?" she asked.

No one saw the slap coming until it connected with her cheek. Malrin was thrown to the floor, her cheek red and throbbing. Damn, Thorin was strong. Thorin pulled his hand back again, but was shoved to the side. Fili stood in front of her, hands balled up and chest out.

"Touch her again and we walk," Fili threatened. Thorin straightened himself and glared at Fili.

"Fine. Just get to searching." He stormed away. Fili turned and helped Malrin up, gently tracing a finger over the red mark.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I am fine," she assured him. "Go search. I will scout and see what is still standing in this mountain."

"Do not get lost," Fili said, pressing a gentle kiss to her other cheek and headed off to help the others.

She left to get away from Thorin and his growing sickness.

* * *

 

What felt like many hours passed and Malrin found her way back to the company. Many of the rooms and staircases were destroyed, but there were a fair amount that could be saved. As she rejoined the company, she knew right away things had gotten worse. She had heard of how quickly gold sickness claims, but this was beyond her imagination. It was as if weeks had passed instead of mere hours.

"There she is!" Fili's voice called out. But it was wrong. Her ears picked up an underlying sense of madness in his otherwise calm voice. He appeared and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Where have you been, darling?" he asked.

"Fili, something's wrong. We have to get out of here," she pleaded.

"Nonsense. Uncle's here. What could go wrong?" He kept an arm around her and walked her back to the company. He ignored her continuing protests and walked over to a small pile of gold. Reaching down, he picked up a necklace and presented it to her. "Treasure for my treasure," he proudly said. "For my One."

She took a long look at it, wondering why it was shaped funny, then she realized. She bit back a snarl as she realized it was a collar. He meant to collar her as if she were an animal! She shoved him away from her.

"How dare you!" she screamed. Bilbo and Bofur, both of which didn't look like they'd been infected, shifted their feet nervously. The rest of the company, Thorin most of all, looked like they wanted to attack her for shoving Fili, who just looked confused.

"But it's gold! It's priceless! Just for you," Fili pleaded.

"As if I were a mere animal! Is that all I am to you? A possession?" she asked, storming off. He made to follow her, but years of practice enabled her to blend in with the shadows and she quickly lost him.

When she was safely deep in the mountain, she started to cry. She had been betrayed again. She had tried to warn them, and this is what she gets? One more person to betray her? She had been ecstatic to find someone who was willing to look past her status and race, only for it to come to this. He no longer saw her as a person, but as a treasure. Something to hoard and covet.

She didn't know how long she hid. How long she cried, but eventually she was worn out and drifted to sleep, not knowing what the next day was to bring.

* * *

 

She woke up and decided to see if there had been any improvements. But when she went back to the treasure hoard, no one was there. She searched until she heard voices. Following them, she came across a makeshift wall and went to the top of it. The company was gathered around the edge as Thorin was saying something angrily.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" he shouted at Bilbo, who was looking pale. "Throw him over the rampart!" But nobody moved. Malrin started running towards them, desperate to save Bilbo from what she knew was coming but not knowing what caused it.

"Did you not hear me? Fine, I will do it myself!" Thorin yelled, grabbing for Bilbo. The company started to protest and stop Thorin, but they were too late. Malrin had reached them and instead of stopping, she shoved Bilbo aside and took the hit that was meant for him. Thorin didn't even seem to notice as he grabbed Malrin's tunic and held her over the edge.

"Thorin, NO!" Fili yelled, sounding like himself. Malrin grabbed Thorin's forearms, trying to brace herself so she could get back up. She could hear her tunic ripping from the strain. He finally seemed to notice who he had grabbed.

"So, once again you attempt to ruin me?" he asked softly.

"Thorin, you are sick! Let me go and we can get you help," she said, calm despite the situation. "Think about it. Fili would hate you if you hurt me. Do you really want that?"

He paused, looking over to Fili, who was standing, frozen in place. Malrin thought she had gotten through until he looked back at her.

"Sorry," he said, shaking her roughly. Her tunic broke and she was left to fall. She scrambled to find purchase on the slippery rock, but it was to no avail. She fell towards the ground, the last sight was of Fili, who had shoved Thorin out of the way and was halfway over the wall, reaching for her. She heard Elves and Men gasp as she plummeted to the rocky ground. A small part of her wondered why they were there.

Accepting her death, she whispered to herself, "I'm sorry, Fili." She hit the ground and knew no more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malrin suffers consequences after the fall

Everything hurt. Malrin felt like she was slowly burning. She felt like she was trying to fight her way through quicksand.

"Malrin."

She turned at the warm voice. A woman stood there, her face open and kind. She had long dark brown hair and hazel eyes that twinkled. Malrin knew she was an Elf by her height and ears.

"Who are you?" Malrin asked, no longer feeling like she was sinking.

"Can't you guess? We share the same name," the woman said, smiling.

"Mother?" she guessed, half scared. Did this mean she had died on the rocks?

"You did no die, child. You are merely in a deep healing sleep. Your body was nearly broken beyond repair, but the grey wizard was able to stop you from shattering, though he could not halt your fall completely." The woman, her mother, stepped closer and reached out to lay a hand on Malrin's shoulder. Malrin barely came up to her waist.

"Then why are you here?" Malrin asked.

"Because we've come to see how much you've grown," a new voice said. She turned her head and saw a Dwarf walking towards them. He had thick black hair and green eyes like her. His beard was decorated with elvish beads and his armor was that of an Elf guard.

"Father," she breathed. She was finally seeing them, for the first time in her life.

"You have done so well, child," her mother said. When Abram got to them, her mother intertwined her hand into his.

"Grown so strong," Abram added. "You've made us proud."

"But I am not pure. I do not deserve your respect," Malrin said, breaking away from her mother's hold and turning her back to them.

"That was not your fault," her mother said, sounding angry for the first time. "You were merely a child. It was not my brother's fault either, as much as he takes the blame. The only ones at fault were the ones who would attack a defenseless child."

"Look at what you have done since then," Abram said. "You learned many languages, you have made many allies, you have went on a journey and helped rescue Bard's children when the dragon came. You have saved Bilbo."

"I'm not even going to question how you know these things, but I didn't save Thorin. He's still under the sickness."

"Not anymore. You have been asleep for nearly a week now. He has defeated the sickness with the help of Bilbo and Dwalin," Abram informed her.

"But even if I go back, he would never accept me. He would never accept a half-breed."

"Are we talking about Thorin or Fili?" her mother asked, a knowing look on her face.

"Both! I cannot subject Fili to a life where many will shame him for taking one such as me for a wife. Besides, my rightful place is in Rivendell. I am next in line," Malrin said.

"And Elrond is nowhere near dying. You are not needed there. You are needed in Erebor. You are the balancing point, the one that will bring together all the races," her mother pointed out.

"But why?" Malrin insisted, knowing she sounded like a complaining child.

"Since you are both Elf and Dwarf, you will join the two races that way. Then, the Men respect you because you helped save not only King Bard's children, but the little Hobbit that tried to prevent a war from happening, which will also gain your acceptance with the Hobbits," Abram said.

She wondered about Bard's title, but decided not to mention it. "So, I have to go back?"

"It is up to you. Just know that whatever you choose, we will always be proud of you," her mother said, smiling.

"We will always love you," her father added, grinning.

"However, if you do go back, there will be complications. One does not fall from a height like that without damage," her mother warned.

Malrin took a deep breath. She was about to say that she would stay, but then she remembered. She remembered looking up into the sky with Fili, telling him about the stars. She remembered him offering to braid her hair, calling out for her as the stone giants raged around them, officially offering his hand in courtship, standing up for her to Thorin, reaching for her as she fell.

"I want to go back," she said before she could think about it.

Her parents smiled and nodded. Suddenly there was blackness and the sensation of falling again.

* * *

 

"Malrin, wake up. Wake up so I can apologize again. Just wake up and live."

That voice. It sounded sad. It sounded like it had given up on something.

"She will wake, laddie. Just give it time." This voice was kind, understanding. She couldn't place a face to it. Did she even know that voice? The first one said her name. That was her name, right?

"I know, Balin. But every day that passes and she doesn't stir, I fear it will be her last."

"Have faith." Were they talking about her? Why didn't she stir? Could she?

She tested her eyes. They fluttered, but didn't open. It hurt too much.

"Balin! Her eyes moved!" The first voice was excited now.

"Now, laddie, it might just-"

"Get Oin!" the first voice demanded. The second one sighed.

"Alright." Footsteps walked away.

She tried again. They cracked open, but the light was too bright. She whimpered and shut them again.

"Malrin? Oh, the light. It must be painful." There were footsteps again and she could tell the light dimmed. "Come on, my rock. Pull through. Open your eyes, let me see those pretty green jewels."

Green? Were her eyes green? She tried again and this time her eyes opened all the way. There was a man standing over her. He had golden hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a tunic of royal blue, but that was all she could see.

"Malrin," he breathed. "You're alive." He reached out, but she flinched away from him. She didn't know him, why was he reaching for her?

"Malrin?" he asked. Just then light flared up as the opening to what she now saw was a tent opened. Another man walked in, much older than the one standing by her. His beard was grey and he carried some sort of ear horn.

"Ah, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he asked, coming over and setting a bag on the bed by her side.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked. The old man looked at her. He bent closer and peered into her eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.

"No. I'm not even quite sure who I am," Malrin said, starting to panic. The old man hushed her.

"It is quite common for memory loss to happen after a fall like that. Your memories should come back over time. If not…" He dropped it awkwardly and shrugged. "Anyways, it's time to change your bandages. You suffered from a fall and a blow to the head."

"That sounds serious. Am I okay?" she asked, sitting up with his help. The blond man looked troubled.

"Physically, you're fine. Healing up nicely, in fact, the bandages can come off soon. Mentally, hard to tell."

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Oin. Your name is Malrin," the old man informed her.

"Who's he?" she asked, nodding to the troubled blond man.

Oin hesitated. "I'll let him introduce himself. I'll tell everyone you're awake." He left the tent, Malrin shutting her eyes as the light flashed.

"So, who are you?" she asked again. The blond man sighed and came forward.

"I am Fili."

"You called me something. My rock? What does that mean?" It stirred something in her mind, but her head hurt too much to figure it out.

"I suppose I should be honest with you. We are courting, practically betrothed though we never made it official. When we first met, you were telling me that you loved the stars and mountains because they could always be counted on. Since we began courting, I called you my rock in my head because I felt like I could always depend on you. I wanted to wait until the right moment to call you it out loud. But it never came up."

"What do I like about you?"

He paused. "I don't really know. We never had much time to just sit and talk. We were on the run for so long and were constantly in danger."

"Oh." She didn't get to say anything else because the tent opened up again and a lot of people flooded in. Malrin shrank back in her covers.

"It's okay, Malrin. Everyone here is a good friend," Fili assured her. She assumed since they were betrothed she could trust him.

"Alright, everyone start with your name," Oin said. "Nothing else, don't overwhelm her."

All the dwarves said their name and Malrin recorded each one in her mind. She hoped the memory loss only worked on the ones she already had and not new ones.

"Where's Thorin?" Fili asked, sounding a little angry.

"He said he wants to wait until she's accustomed, then he will apologize," the one named Balin said. "He does not want to overwhelm her."

"How come I don't have a beard?" Malrin interrupted, running a hand over her smooth chin. A few chuckled.

"Your Elf side made sure of that," the one named Bofur said. She liked him already as he had yet to stop smiling.

"Elf? Can I do magic?" She raised her hands and stared at them as if the answers were in her palms.

"You can speak to animals," Bombur said.

"And you can heal, though you've never worked on a fatal wound," Dori added.

"But you were always secretive about what else you could do," Dwalin pointed out.

"I sound interesting," she said, pushing the covers from her and swinging her legs over the side. She looked down and noticed an overlarge tunic covering her all the way down to her knees. Underneath, she could feel bandages covering her ribs. "Though I hope this isn't how I usually dress."

Many laughed at that before assuring her that the large tunic was just so her bandages didn't rub on her wounds. She stood on shaky legs and nearly toppled to the side, but Fili caught her and placed a hand around her waist.

"Where are we? Why am I in a tent?" she asked, looking around. The tent only held the one cot, a small table, and a single chair.

"There was a battle," Balin began. She listened intently as he recounted everything she seemed to have missed. The story started with a Hobbit and his home. She wondered if he played up her role, because he made it seem like she was much more important than she felt. He hesitated when he got to the part where this Thorin was sick and angry at Bilbo, the Hobbit.

"What happened?" she demanded, her head starting to ache again.

" _So, once again you attempt to ruin me?_ " Where had that voice come from?

_"Thorin, you are sick! Let me go and we can get you help!"_ That was her voice. Suddenly she felt terrified, as if she were in the air, a hundred feet above the ground.

"Malrin!" Fili caught her more firmly as she swayed and clutched to his arms. She cried out and buried her face in his shirt.

"Think about it. Fili would disown you if you hurt me. Do you really want that?"

"Sorry."

"Malrin?"

"I'm sorry, Fili," she sobbed. She heard murmurs behind her, but she didn't care. She didn't even know why she was crying.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back.

She held her grip, but pulled back slightly. "Fili?"

"I'm here."

"I'm not falling?" She looked around the tent, taking in faces that were familiar.

"She must of remembered right before she fell," Oin said.

"Wha-Why are you all here?" she asked, stepping away from Fili. "What are you all doing here? Where's Thorin?" She whirled on Oin, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she did so. "Where's Bilbo? Is he hurt?" The blood drained from her face. "Is he dead?"

"No," Oin was quick to reassure. "He perfectly fine. Both of them wanted to give you some space when you woke."

"Thorin...He wanted to kill Bilbo. He almost killed me," she whispered. All the dwarves shuffled their feet and looked pained.

"It was the gold sickness. He's cured now," Oin said.

"Gold sickness…" That brought something else to Malrin's mind.

" _Treasure for my treasure! For my One_."

She turned slowly to Fili. Little snippets were brought forth and she remembered his face when he held the collar up. He shifted anxiously under her glare.

Sensing a fight, more than half the dwarves left quickly. Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Kili, and Bofur stayed while she stared Fili down, too angry to speak.

"I'm assuming you remember the gold sickness?" Fili asked lightly, trying to diffuse the tension.

"You were about to collar me. Like I was an animal, a pet for you to do as you please with," she accused quietly. Fili flinched as if he were physically hurt by her words.

"In my mind, I simply wanted you to have a priceless gift of gold. I wanted to show the world you were mine, but I went about the wrong way to do it." Fili spread his hands in defense. "I didn't know what I was doing."

She sighed and deflated, too tired to stay angry. "You called me a rock, yet you are the one who betrayed me," she said, ignoring Fili's feeble protests and Kili's shuffling. "Goodbye." She started for the tent flap.

"Where are you going?" Oin asked. "You are still healing."

"Back to my uncle's. At least I am wanted there." She left without a glance behind her and paused to get her bearings. Picking a direction, she headed off, hoping it was the right way. She could see the aftermath of battle, tents erected for the wounded, Elves tending to Men, Dwarves tending to Elves, it seemed the old prejudice was set aside for now.

Everywhere she walked, she was greeted and cheered on. She smiled at those, not knowing who a single person was. Then a young child ran up to her.

"Malrin! I've missed you!" the young girl said, throwing her arms around Malrin, who froze.

"Tilda, what did I tell you?" an older girl said, also running up.

"Oh, right." The young girl backed off and grinned at Malrin. "I'm Tilda in case you don't remember me. You helped save my life. And my family."

"I'm afraid I don't remember, but I sound very brave," Malrin said, smiling.

"You are! Orcs attacked our house when you were there and Sigrid was scared, but you and the other dwarves fought them. Tauriel and Legolas were also there, fighting."

Malrin guessed the older one was Sigrid. "Well, I'm sorry to keep you," Sigrid said. "Tilda just wanted to say hi. She's missed you."

Malrin, despite her anger, smiled softly at the child. "Once I get my memories back, I will visit often," she promised. Tilda's eyes grew wide.

"Okay!" she said before running off.

Sigrid chuckled. "I hope that happens soon, Lady Malrin," she said.

Malrin nodded and Sigrid ran off after her sister. Malrin continued on. She got to the end of the tents when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw a tall man walking towards her, dressed all in grey.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home. Wherever that is...I will find it," she answered. "I do not know why I am even away from there. I have never left the sanctuary of Rivendell before."

The man looked amused. "You do know you are going in the wrong direction? But aside from that," he continued as she sighed and turned. "Do you know who I am?"

Malrin was getting tired of answering that. "No. I don't know who you are, I barely remember the dwarves, the only one I really remember is Elrond, my uncle."

"Hmm. I told Oin to get me when you woke, as I knew this would happen." He suddenly smiled. "Would you like your memory back?"

She glanced at him, suspicious. "You can do that?"

"Yes. Here, let me show you." He reached out with his hand, saying some words in a different language. Malrin's vision blackened and she slumped to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the very beginning is Malrin's memories from the company, then present day, then it leaps forward twenty years and that's the end of this story

_ "You can talk to them, can't you?" Bofur asked one day while they made camp. Malrin turned from her pony and nodded. _

_ "I have always been able to understand animals." _

_ "Yet you are not a vegetarian like the rest of the tree-shaggers." He grinned. _

_ "I have learned not to waste what comes my way. I always give my blessing before I eat, so the soul of the animal can move on." Malrin rubbed her pony one last time and smiled at Bofur. "Plus I'm sure my father is more of an influence on me than I think." _

_ "Well, we Dwarves are very prominent." _

_ "Aye. I'm sure you are." _

_ The silence held for all of three seconds before the pair burst out laughing, only quieting when they got weird looks from the rest of the company. _

* * *

 

_ "Don't your hands ever get cold?" Ori asked Malrin one night. _

_ She looked down at her bare hands and shrugged. "I guess I am just used to it." _

_ "Have you ever thought about knitting some?" _

_ She laughed. "As if. I'd get the yarn so tangled, my sword couldn't cut it. No, it's best if I leave knitting alone." _

_ "I could knit you a pair. N-Not because I like you, I mean I like you as a friend, but Fili-" _

_ "Ori. Calm yourself," Malrin cut in, worried the young dwarf would work himself up too much. "I would greatly appreciate it. As a friend." _

_ Ori's smile could've lit up the night. _

* * *

 

_ "Malrin, come over here," Bombur called out. She walked over. "I hear that you are competent with spices." _

_ "Aye. I learned a lot over the years," she answered. _

_ "Would you like to help me then, so those imbeciles quit complaining?" he asked. _

_ She quietly giggled and nodded. He sent her off to find the right herbs. She found many that could be used for cooking, but she also found a great deal that could be used for medicine. She picked those too and handed them to Oin, who thanked her. _

* * *

 

_ "You fight good." _

_ Coming from Dwalin, that was the highest compliment he could give. The two were sparring in Beorn's field. So far, Malrin was holding her own against the strong dwarf. _

_ "Thanks," she said, faking to the left, then stepping to the right. He anticipated the move and blocked her. _

_ "Did anyone teach you?" _

_ "Here and there. Most of it is picked up by observing." _

_ "Well then you've got a keen eye." _

_ She grinned and vaulted over his shoulder, bringing her stick across his back. Grunting he nearly fell to one knee, but regained his balance. _

_ "Keen hit too," she said amid cheers and laughter. _

* * *

 

_ "You're good at healing, aren't you?" Oin asked. Malrin shrugged and focused on Bifur's hand, which was scraped nearly raw. _

_ "I am decent," she answered, chanting a little in Elvish and rubbing Oin's healing cream on the hand. When she pulled her own back, Bifur's hand looked unscratched. _

_ "Decent," Oin grumbled, scoffing. "Right." _

_ Bifur thanked her in Khuzdul. That was the one language she never learned, so she just nodded and he left. She ignored Oin's mumbles and cleaned up. _

* * *

 

Malrin's head hurt again. She opened her eyes and saw Gandalf staring down at her. Wait. Gandalf! She sat up too quickly and groaned as her head spun.

"Easy," he said.

"I can remember! I know who you are!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Still plan on leaving?" he asked.

She hesitated. "Gandalf, this doesn't change anything. Thorin is still himself, the Arkenstone is-"

"Gone."

She stopped and looked at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

"It is gone, destroyed. A few days after the battle, Thorin held a meeting with Bilbo, Thranduil, Bard, Dain, and a number of beings from each side. Nearly everyone who was well enough to attend. He announced that the Arkenstone was to be destroyed, that it was too much trouble for a little stone. Bilbo had the honor of taking a hammer and crushing the stone to dust. It is gone."

"And the sickness?" Malrin asked.

"Cured once Thorin pulled himself out of it. He was horrified by what he had done to you, what he had almost done to Bilbo, and by how much he had hurt Fili," Gandalf informed her. "Fili had almost disowned Thorin. He was ready to renounce the crown if you never woke."

Malrin was starting to realize how much she didn't know. Fili had been acting under the sickness, he wasn't himself. But he was ready to give everything up. For her. He called her his rock, but she betrayed him by walking away.

"I need to go back." Gandalf nodded as she ran off, heading back for the tent she woke up in. Many were confused to see her run past.

It was just her luck that the tent was empty when she got there. Panicked, she headed for the mountain. She ran past dwarves, looking for golden hair. As she rounded a corner, she smacked into something and fell back.

"Malrin? Are you okay?" Thorin asked, steadying himself and looking down at her.

Her throat closed up as she looked at him. The last time she saw his eyes, they were blazing with fury as he held her over the edge. She forced herself to swallow and speak.

"I am looking for Fili. I have made a grave mistake."

"So have I. I was actually on my way to your tent when Balin informed me you were leaving?" he asked, hesitantly holding out a hand. He slightly relaxed when she grabbed it and stood.

"I was. I was overwhelmed, with my memory being gone and everyone telling me how brave I was. I couldn't remember why I had left Uncle's in the first place. Gandalf helped get my memories back, unfortunately, I got all of them back."

"I'm sorry!" Thorin blurted, making her shrink back a step. "I was sick, angry, and hurt I was losing my little nephew. I realize he's grown now, but I still remember the little dwarfling running around with his father's dagger, too big for him. I was suspicious of you, angry you were related to the one race I hate more than Orcs. I couldn't see past that, couldn't see how well you bonded with my company. If anything, that made me hate you more. I felt like everyone was betraying me by getting closer to you, by liking you. I was wrong. There is nothing bad about you. Nothing wrong. Not even the fact you were attacked and had your control ripped away. That was not your fault. I would give anything to have you forgive me. Your father would be so proud of you, as would your mother."

Malrin didn't know what to say. To her horror, her eyes started tearing up. Thorin's face softened and he held his arms out. She rushed to him, sniffling as he rubbed her back.

"Just don't throw me over anymore cliffs and we're okay," she mumbled. Thorin chuckled.

"Deal." He let go and stepped back, smiling. "Check the garden at the very top of the mountain. You can't miss it. I suspect he'll be there."

She nodded and started running again. She made her way up to the top and her breath caught as she found the garden.

It was beautiful, probably the one thing that Smaug didn't destroy. It opened to the sky and was filled with plants that reflected the sunlight. It would look even prettier in the moonlight. There were benches surrounding a fountain that was shaped like a couple embracing. The man was stout and tough looking, while the woman was lovely and looked like she was laughing.

"Mahal and his wife, Yavanna. It is rumored she created the Hobbit race, though Bilbo doesn't know for sure."

Malrin looked over to one of the benches. Fili was sitting on it, head down. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"She is beautiful," she said. She glanced over to Fili, who kept his head down.

"She is. I never seen this statue before, but Uncle used to tell Ki and I stories about them. They were so different. Mahal came from rock and created dwarves, she came from the earth and supposedly made Hobbits. But they were much in love."

"Fili, I've made a mistake," she began, waiting for him to look up. When he did, she continued. "I was distraught. I had no memory except of something that you had no control over. I was scared and overwhelmed. I was going to go back to Rivendell because I didn't understand why I was not there in the first place. I didn't remember what caused me to leave."

"You do now?"

"Yes. Gandalf helped. Now, before you forgive me, if you do, there is something you need to know about me," she said. She paused, took a deep breath, and told him everything about that night with the guards. He listened intently, angry on her behalf.

When she was finished, she was unprepared for his hug. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"Malrin, I would always forgive you, no matter what. I feared it was my mistake that drove you away. And I don't care about what happened long ago. It doesn't change who you are."

She ended up crying again. When she was done, the two sat there until the sun went down, talking. It seemed Malrin finally found a place she could stay.

* * *

 

**20 years later**

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on, it's not like I'm fragile."

"Yes you are, right now."

Malrin sulked and slumped in her chair. She had been bothering Bombur, now the royal chef, about helping out in the kitchen. Her swollen belly prevented her from slumping too far.

"I can still cook," she mumbled, aware she sounded like a child. Bombur hid his grin as he stirred the stew.

"Maybe, but if anything were to happen, Prince Fili would have my head," Bombur pointed out. Ever since Malrin had gotten news that she was pregnant, Fili had been overprotective. Thank the gods she only had a few more weeks left.

She grumbled some more, but shut up once Bombur handed her a few snack cakes. She left the kitchen, munching happily on them. Everyone she passed greeted her. She now had the official title of Princess of Erebor as well as Rivendell. Once the dragon had been defeated, there was no rush for marriage, though Fili and her did hurry it up somewhat. They'd been married for five years and had been trying for a child ever since. The whole kingdom, plus the surrounding ones, including Mirkwood, celebrated the news that the first child, one of the royal family, was to be born in the reclaimed kingdom of Erebor.

Bilbo had gone back to the Shire, though he visited every now and then. Dis, Fili and Kili's mother, moved in and took it upon herself to guide Malrin through the pregnancy. All of the company had royal jobs given to them. Dwalin took up post as the head guard, in charge of training the new recruits. Balin worked as Thorin's adviser, Ori worked in the library, Gloin was in charge of the forge, Oin was head healer, Bofur and Bifur were designing the armory details, Dori and Bombur were in the kitchens, and Nori was the unofficial spy, bringing news to Thorin every day.

Kili was happily courting Tauriel after Thorin gave his grumbled acceptance. She had, after all, saved Kili's life twice. Fili was learning everything he could under Thorin. Once Malrin discovered she was pregnant, he had been stretched between his duties and getting things ready for a child. She had already passed the dwarven stage of nine months, so Oin suspected she would complete a elven pregnancy of twelve months.

She made her way through the mountain, rubbing her belly tiredly. As she walked, she thought about her job, one she would continue as soon as she could. Thorin had named Malrin Head Peacekeeper. Her duty was basically to make sure Thorin didn't anger anyone important. She was cut off from duties until she gave birth and she was resenting the fact she now had nothing to do.

"My calgh, you are supposed to be resting," Fili said from behind her, using the Khuzdul term for rock.

"I am," she said lightly. "I needed to stretch my legs a bit."

He grinned and tucked her arm under his. "Come on. Let's get you back to bed."

She sighed, but followed. However, she suddenly groaned and bent over.

"Malrin?" Fili sounded worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just-" She cut herself off as a spasm of pain swept through her and what felt like a wave of water ran down her legs. Oin had told her to watch for this, but she wasn't ready!

"Get Oin!" Fili barked at a passing dwarf. The dwarf nodded and ran off. "Oin's coming, Malrin."

He settled her on the floor and continue to comfort her until the aged dwarf appeared. Oin took one look at her and nodded.

"It is time."

Together, Oin and Fili carried her to the infirmary and laid her on the cot. Oin sent one of his helpers off to carry word to everyone of the company, who Malrin promised to alert.

It was a quick birth, though full of surprises. Thorin arrived first, bursting into the room, only to stop short at the sight. Malrin held a bundle in her arms, looking tired but excited. The unusual part was Fili was holding a similar bundle.

By the time everyone arrived, Thorin found his voice. "What-"

"Uncle, meet the new additions to the Durin family," Fili said, walking up to the group. He shifted the blanket to show a small baby with a head full of black hair. "This is Galrin, the new princess of Erebor."

As everyone cooed over the baby, Thorin's eyes drifted back to Malrin. She smiled and beckoned him closer. As Thorin walked closer, she pulled the blanket back and revealed a baby that looked just like the one Fili was holding.

"Twins?" he breathed, unable to believe it. Twins were common in other races, even the Elves, but Dwarves never experienced twins before.

"Yes. This one is a boy," Malrin said amidst cheers. "Ferin, named after your late brother."

Thorin and Dis, who had followed, both smiled a watery smile at the tiny boy. It was a proud moment for the line of Durin. Dis took the tiny bundle from Malrin and held him gently as Thorin peered over her shoulder.

"I wish Feren were here now," Dis mumbled. Thorin gave a rare grin and patted Ferin's hair.

"He is, Dis," he said. The two chuckled and watched the tiny boy slowly open his unfocused eyes.

Malrin felt everything was going to be alright finally.


End file.
